The Ghost Original
by Midnight172013R
Summary: Everyone knows of the originals who now leave for New Orleans. When they get there they are shocked to see someone they haven't seen in a thousand years that they had thought were dead. Caroline. Caroline was born a thousand years ago and was turned into a vampire and is an Original. Klaus and Caroline were together as humans what will happen now that he knows she has been alive.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline sat down at the bar having a drink. She already heard her when she came in. Caroline could hear her footsteps coming to the bar where she was.

"How was your first day of college?" Caroline asked and turned to a girl with shoulder length brown hair and green eyes. She was a witch and one of Caroline's most trusted friends. Her name was Sam Braswell and Caroline had known her family a very long time. She knew her ancestors that were dead. Caroline had lived a long time. Sam smiled at her.

"It was great I love it!" She said with excitement. Caroline smiled to her. Sam and her family had kept Caroline's secret for a very long time. They knew who and what Caroline was. But they never revealed her identity to anyone. "New Orleans is great I love it here." Caroline nodded.

"I told you. This city is one of my favorites." Caroline said pulling a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. "You should be careful here though. A lot of supernatural creatures live and come here. It's very popular with them. Just stay out of trouble and if you need anything just ask." Caroline hopped down from the stool and grabbed her purse.

"I have to go I will see you later. And remember what I said. This city can be dangerous knowing that it's very popular for the supernatural." With that Caroline left and began heading to a friend's house. Caroline Forbes her last name wasn't her true last name. And she had lived longer than anyone. She was a vampire. And not just any vampire. She had lived for a thousand years. Caroline was one of the originals. Except one thing no one knew of her existence. She was what Sam had liked to call her a ghost original. Because not even the originals themselves knew she existed.

Note: So here is a new story. It's more of a prologue really. So Caroline is an original and Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol don't know that she is alive and has been living for a thousand years. I will add flashbacks of what a happened a thousand years ago and in other centuries. I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews appreciated. Tell me what you think. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Klaus had arrived back in New Orleans after the ghost situation was taken care of back in Mystic Falls. He had only gone back because his sister wanted him to, to help her precious human the Donavon boy. He had helped his old friend Stefan Salvatore by saving his older brother Damon who Klaus really wouldn't have given the cure for his werewolf bite to if the witch hadn't closed the veil. Now Klaus was back in New Orleans with his sister and he was certainly sure that Kol was causing trouble somewhere while Elijah was most likely doing business. Klaus and Rebekah walked into Sophie's bar to find Elijah talking with her. While Kol was having a drink. Sophie walked up to Klaus and Rebekah nodded and walked over to Elijah leaving the two to talk.

"Welcome back Klaus," She said. Klaus nodded.

"Good to be back Sophie,"

"You will be pleased to know that the child is not yours. We knew she was pregnant but she was with someone else before she was with you." Klaus couldn't but feel relief. He had no care for the little wolf or the child. He didn't have time for either of those things. His old friend Marcel was thinking that he was the new king when Klaus was the rightful king. He would not ever back down from his old friend. He would show his old friend no mercy.

"Thank you Sophie that is a relief."

"I find amazing brother how you seem to be the strumpet these days." Kol joked.

"Say another word Kol and I will rip out your liver." Klaus growled. Kol laughed.

"Really brother? I am so scared."

"Both of you need to stop we have far more important matters to attend to then talk about Niklaus's sex life." Elijah broke in. Rebekah spit her drink out after hearing the last of his sentence.

"Oh Elijah please I don't want to have that image in my mind thank you very much." She said. Klaus rolled his eyes. While Kol burst into laughter. Klaus was glad there was no one here other than them because in the next second he flashed over to Kol throwing him into a wall and throwing a knife in his stomach. Elijah just shook his head. Rebekah just sighed.

"Are they always like this?" Sophie asked.

"Worse," Rebekah said. Elijah nodded.

"I apologize for their behavior." Elijah said. There was another crash followed by a growl. Elijah face palmed himself.

Caroline walked to the old house where her old friend used to live. They had been dead for centuries. It was her great nephew who was a descendant of her family. She remembered when she had come back here two centuries ago. She stayed with him after his parents had died. He grew up then and she left when people would start realizing that she wasn't aging. When she came back to check on him she found him married and had a child a son. She had stayed away from the family but remained in the city for a day or two. But when she walked by his house, she found it set ablaze in flames. She could her the cries of the child within the house and used her vampire speed and strength to get to it. She saved the child but had never had a chance to save her nephew or his wife. The house hadn't really burned down if it wasn't for others that helped put it out. It was in need of repairs which Caroline had paid for. The child, the son that she had saved she named him Henrik in honor of the little boy she knew as a girl when she was human. She gave the him away to a witch who she trusted to protect the child and keep him from knowing the supernatural world to let him live a human life and for her to never be known of as someone of his family. Caroline walked inside the old house that was now going in ruins. The floor creaked under her feet. She brushed her fingertips against railing of the stairs. Everything was as it was when it had been repaired just that it was beginning to lose it paint and the wood was chipped. There were some holes in the floor boards. When she entered the room of her nephew she remembered when she had helped him with his studies. She tried teaching him how to run a business and work. She looked down at the old wooden desk. She then opened the side of the desk where a draw was and found her old journal. She opened the journal where the page was marked finding a picture of her nephew. He had dirty blonde hair and light green eyes. She looked around the room knowing he was somewhere in the house on the other side.

Note: So there you go another chapter. I was trying to show that she has some of her past here as well. And Klaus, is now back in New Orleans with his family. And again there will be no Klayley or baby. She will only be mentioned really. I don't think I will ever have her in this story. I will also be showing flashbacks for Klaus but his are most likely going to be a thousand years ago with Caroline. I might do some in the twenties because I might have Caroline be there. But again he doesn't even know she is alive or has excised for a thousand years. Ok tell me what you think. Reviews please. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Klaus was walking down the sidewalk glancing at any vampires that could be working for Marcel and watching him. Klaus was stopped when he heard a voice. The most beautiful that he had ever heard in his lifetime. And the last he had heard when he was human. It was impossible he knew she was dead. But it was so clear and vivid that he could hear her.

_"Margret I will be there in five." _He heard her voice. He glanced in either direction looking for whoever possessed the voice. But whoever did was long gone now. The beautiful sweet voice that he remembered and once know of was gone. And Klaus was left wondering if he had been imagining it or he was losing his mind.

Caroline got in the car and drove to Sam's mother Margret who had come to the city this morning. Caroline knew that something was obviously wrong. She had told Margret that she would come to the city with Sam so that she would be protected. It was a deal that Caroline made with her family a thousand years ago. As long as Caroline protected the generations of the witch family they would keep her secret. When Caroline pulled into the hotel parking lot she could already see Margret outside waiting. Margret had short brown hair but brown eyes and looked to be in her forties.

"Caroline, thank you for coming." Caroline nodded.

"Of course." She said. "Now what is it that you want to discuss?"

"Something is going on here. I found more vampires and werewolves watching me since I have been here."

"Your new I think there just curious who you are." Margret shook her head.

"No something is going on here. It seems that there is a war brewing here between a man named Marcel and his old friend. Something to do with wanting to be king of New Orleans and the supernatural. Caroline I don't want my daughter getting into this so called war brewing. I didn't ask her to be pulled into the supernatural. This was a way for her to take a break from all of that." Caroline nodded.

"I understand that. Which is why I came with her. Vampires, werewolves, and witches would never mess with her if I am around. I gave you my word that I would protect her and I shall. And if you say a war is brewing here I will make sure that she will stay out of it. I will take care of this matter." Caroline turned to leave.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Caroline stopped but didn't turn around.

"You have told me a war is brewing which means that I have to find out what is going on in this city. I need more information on this matter. I will investigate. I like to know something before I get into a situation. I'll be in touch and let you know more on this matter. Have a nice day."

Klaus was back at his home still trying to understand why he thought he had heard her voice. It had been a thousand years and he had never heard her voice so clear and vivid. He had thought of her over the years but had never felt as if he had heard her so clear like she near him alive again. Klaus shook his head. Stop being an idiot. He thought to himself. She has been dead for a thousand years and she's not coming back. But thinking he had heard her voice made him suddenly feel more lately and thinking about her and her golden blonde hair and her smile only made his heart ache once again like it had when he found out she had died. He was pulled from his thought by Rebekah who called his name leaning against the doorframe of the living room.

"Nik?" She called again. He swallowed and turned to her.

"Yes Rebekah?"

"Are you alright?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Yes I am alright. Just been imaging things lately." She raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?" He bit his lip. He knew that his sister and her had been best friends when they were all human.

"Caroline," Her face sadden and glanced at the ground thinking of her friend from when she was human.

"What made her cross your mind after a thousand years?" She asked. Klaus shrugged.

"I thought I heard her voice walking through the streets in the city. I know it's impossible but for a moment it sounded like her and she spoke so clearly and vivid that for a moment I thought it was her. But reality came back and I knew she was gone once again." He said looking down to the floor. Rebekah sighed and walked over to her older, favorite brother and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I miss her too. She was my only friend remember. But I am sure if she saw us now. She would hate us. I mean look at what we are and what we have done. I don't think she would be the same I think she would truly hate us." Klaus sighed and nodded. Caroline would think he was a monster if she saw him now.

Caroline made her way through the streets listening for anyone following her and glancing to find a vampire. When she found one in the alley the vampire smirked at her thinking she was a human snack and she rolled her eyes at him. She grabbed him by the neck and forced him into the alley wall. The vampire struggled trying to get free from her grip. She smirked.

"Much better," She said. "Now you're going to tell me everything I want to know and we can either do this the easy way or the hard way." The vampire glared at her.

"What makes you think I will tell you anything?" He sneered. She sighed why did they always try to fight.

"Hard way it is." Her eyes dilated. "What is going on in this city?"

"Marcel is the new king but an old friend won't let him be king thinking that he is king." He said robotically. She sighed. What was it with vampires and fighting over territory and being king or something? She shook her head. All vampires were idiots. She thought.

"Who is this Marcel?" She asked.

"He is a vampire that was turned a hundred years ago. He is the new king of New Orleans." Caroline groaned. King? Oh she would show him that he was no king.

"Where can I find him?" She asked.

"At the bar. Sophie's bar he sometimes goes in there because he seems to like the blonde bartender." Caroline raised an eyebrow. Men. She smiled to the vampire.

"You will forget everything that just happened and you won't remember me." He nodded after she erased his memory. "Sorry but I just need to make sure that you really don't remember anything." She snapped his neck effortlessly with the snap of her wrist. He fell to the ground with a thud. So this Marcel needed to be taught a little lesson and she would give him a good lesson. She would not let him rule over her thinking he was some king. Oh she would give him a piece of her mind.

Note: So there you go another chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one. Caroline doesn't like being controlled. And she is going to find Marcel and teach him a lesson apparently. Klaus and Caroline are old childhood friends by the way who fell in love with each other a long time ago. Though for a thousand years she has remained a mystery and he has thought she has been dead for a thousand years. Rebekah and Caroline were best friends as well. And next chapter there should be a flashback back in a thousand years ago when they were human. Anyway tell me what you think. Reviews. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Klaus was on the couch sketching. He was sketching again but all he could do was sketch her and her beauty. Now that Klaus had her in his mind once again he couldn't get her out of his mind and needed to draw her to remember her and to just see her face once again. Though he knew it would never compare to her and what she really looked like. Klaus groaned. Ever since he had thought he heard her voice it was like he thought she was alive and never died and he wanted no needed to see her face just once he needed to see her. He felt as if he was going mad. He ripped the page from his sketch book and crumbled the piece of paper tossing it to the ground. And proceeded to draw. He heard footsteps but didn't look up. He heard the paper being picked up and being opened.

"I see you are drawing her again. Just like the day after you heard of her death." Klaus heard Elijah state. Klaus didn't answer. He didn't want to talk about it. "Rebekah told me that you thought you heard her voice today. I am assuming that it has had an effect on you since you seem to be drawing once again." Again silence. Elijah walked over and placed the drawing beside Klaus on the couch. "If anything Niklaus I know you loved her and still do. I knew that Tatia was nothing to you." Elijah turned and was about to walk out of the room when he stopped. "She loved you Niklaus and I know that if she was alive now she would still love you."

Caroline was on her way to the bar where she had heard that this Marcel would be since there was some girl that he seemed to be interested in. She entered the bar and looked around the room before walking over to a random person.

"Excuse me is there someone named Marcel here?" She asked. The old woman looked at her and nodded. And pointed to the dark man sitting at the bar talking to a blonde girl who was the bartender. "Thank you," She said walking over to the bar taking off her leather jacket in the process. She sat down and just ordered a drink listening to the conversation between the vampire Marcel and the young blonde girl. She took a sip of her drink.

_"So how is this city treating you lovely?" _Marcel asked the blonde girl. Caroline watched the girl smile to him. If only this girl knew what this guy was.

_"It has been quite interesting actually. It is a beautiful city one of the most beautiful I have ever seen. I have been to New York with my family but it doesn't compare to this." _She said. Yeah this city is interesting because it happens to be like the capital of the supernatural world. Caroline thought.

_"Camille,"_ That had to be the girl's name. _"If you would like I can show you around this city." _She watched the girl Camille blush and pull a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear shyly.

_"That would be nice." _She said. Caroline rolled her eyes. This girl was asking for trouble. She registered her thoughts when she remembered a certain someone saying that to her a long time ago. She shook her head she had put that of her past behind her now. And suddenly after two centuries she had almost completely forgot about her past.

Klaus was still sitting on the couch staring at the drawing that he had finished of her. Kol had entered the room with a smirk on his face.

"Brother would you please come with me to the bar. Because I am board and I am not going to with strumpet. She is being a pain lately missing her precious human back in Mystic Falls. And Elijah is no fun." Klaus sighed.

"I am not really in the mood right now Kol." He said.

"It would be the least you could do since you have had me daggered for the last century." Klaus cursed and groaned.

"Fine let's go. But I sweat brother I will dagger you if you annoy me." Kol smirked.

"Oh brother you know I could never do such a thing." Klaus threw a glass at him. And Kol only dodged and laughed. Klaus sighed wishing at that very moment someone would kill him or his little brother at least.

It was late and the bar was empty really. It was just the old woman, the girl Camille, and Marcel. Caroline was relieved when Camille finally went into the kitchen to do a few things. And Caroline turned to Marcel after taking a sip of her third drink.

"Marcel, I presume." She said. He turned to her with a slight smirk.

"That depends on who's asking." He said.

"Well I am asking. You see this is one of my favorite cities and I don't appreciate having some sort of dick think he's king and have rules and spies doing his dirty work." Marcel's eyes narrowed.

"Careful darling, I would watch that pretty little mouth of yours." He said taking a sip of his drink.

"I think that maybe you should be careful who you're speaking to." She retorted. He glared at her.

"Who do you think you are?" He asked.

"I know who I am and it doesn't concern you who I am." She said. "I think you should drop down from your so called throne of the French quarter or you will have me to deal with." She said taking another sip of her drink and throwing cash down on the counter and turned to leave. She already heard his movement as he prepared to strike her before she grabbed his arm and twisted it around behind his back and broke it easily he groaned in pain and she shoved him into a table. He got up and in a second his arm was healed and he lunged at her again she knocked him over easily. 'oh what the hell' she hadn't had some fun in years. She flashed to him and broke a table leg and shoved it into his stomach making him groan in pain once again before she shoved him in the wall lifting him and holding him against the wall. She growled.

Klaus and Kol entered the bar to find a table smashed and another knocked over. He heard Kol gasp. Klaus turned to where he was staring. And Klaus couldn't help but stare.

"Caroline?"

Note: So here's another chapter. I hope your enjoying it so far. So Klaus has been obsessed with her ever since he thought he heard her voice. And we know he had fallen in love with her and still has been in love with her since. Caroline throwing Marcel around like a rag doll showing him not to mess with just anyone. And Klaus and Kol seeing her there shocked because they had thought she was dead for a thousand years. Turns out she had died when they had died and become vampires. But none knew that she had been turned into a vampire in the ritual. So what do you think is going to happen? Reviews tell me what you think. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

_Caroline giggled as she ran through the woods. She lifted her dress to help her run in the woods. Her long golden blonde wavy hair flowed behind her as she ran through the woods. She stopped and turned around still walking backwards smiling at him. Klaus smirked at her and looked at her like he was the predator and she was his prey. She smirked. _

_"I told you I was faster than you," She laughed. Klaus shook his head his head taking slow steps to her as she would take steps until she found her back hit a tree. She glanced behind her for a second to see the tree before turning back and finding him in front of her pressing her back into the tree. He lifted his hand to caress her cheek and she sighed. And touched his necklace that the witch Anya had given him when he was born. She smiled at him. Until their eyes met. Their faces were so close to one another and Caroline thought he was coming closer to her and she did the same. _

_"Niklaus! Caroline!"Caroline and Klaus stepped apart and turned to hear Rebekah and Henrik's voice. Caroline could feel hear in her cheeks raise and bit her lip when Henrik ran up to Klaus with a playful smile. _

_"Were going to play a game will you play with his. Elijah said that he would play this time." He said. Klaus glanced at Caroline. _

_"We will play," She said. _

Klaus was staring at her as he remembered her from when she was human. He stared at her. She was just as beautiful when he had last seen her human even when she did have his old friend pinned to a wall with a stake in his stomach. Caroline seemed to have heard her name called by a voice she had not heard in five centuries. She turned to find him staring at her as well as his brother in disbelief.

"What on earth is going on in here?" The old woman came out who Klaus and Kol knew as Sophie. Sophie looked to see Caroline holding Marcel against the wall. "Excuse me but I do not approve of fighting in my restaurant. Look at this mess." She glared at them. "If you're going to fight take it outside." Marcel tried to grab Caroline but she was fast and snapped his neck and walked away from him to grab her things ignoring her old childhood friends and her old lover. Sophie began muttering how vampires caused messes wherever they go.

"Caroline," She turned to find Klaus in front of her.

"That's my name." She said. Kol just watched the two of them grabbing a bottle of whiskey and drinking it from the bottle.

"How? When? Where?" Was all he could have said. She cursed herself. She should have known he would be here. She had heard that Mikael was dead. So he had no point of running. She swallowed hard taken him in. He was still as handsome the last time she had seen him. She could already feel the feelings that she had buried for almost a thousand years starting to raise again and she controlled herself and shoved them back down refusing to have them again she turned to leave. But Klaus only followed her while Kol sat there with a drink in his hand and watching them leave.

"And I thought Mystic Falls had drama and problems." He said taking another sip of the whiskey.

Klaus followed her outside. Caroline was becoming agitated. Couldn't he just leave her alone? Klaus grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him roughly.

"What?!" She snapped.

"You're not even going to explain this to me?" She glared at him tugging her arm back.

"What do you want to know huh?" She said irritated.

"You're alive Caroline or are you dead?"

"I'm both you idiot. I am a vampire." She told him.

"But how?"

"I don't know ask your mom it's what I like to call a recipe." She said.

"I heard you died." He said.

"I did. I was part of the stupid ritual your mother did with you and your family." She snapped.

"Klaus," They turned to a girl who Klaus knew as Therese. Caroline took this opportunity to flash away leaving Klaus with the girl. Klaus cursed when he realized that she was gone now. "Who was that?" She asked. Klaus turned back to her.

"Someone I use to know."

Caroline was back at the hotel that she was staying at her and shut the door and locked it. She had seen Klaus again after five centuries but the problem was he had seen her and now she had a conversation with him and he knew she was alive. She flashed to her cell phone and dialed Margret's number.

_"Hello?" _She heard her.

"Margret I have a problem. You didn't tell me they were here. That they were in the city." She said. Margret knew who she was talking about.

_"Well they weren't here then." _She said. Caroline cursed. Now her identity was out and she was revealed. She knew she didn't need to keep running anymore it has just been a part of her for so long. She was always running to save him.

"Well now they know I am alive." She snapped. There was a slight pause at the end.

_"Well perhaps you can figure out what to do. You have gotten this far with keeping a low profile and hiding from the other originals themselves. But Caroline are you sure you aren't just running from your past. Maybe it's time for them to know that you exist." _Caroline sighed.

"Well I don't think that it is really," She hung up the phone. "Ugh!" She fell back on her bed.

Note: So there is another chapter. So she is still trying to hide and perhaps run from her past. But there was Klaus's flashback of Klaus and Caroline a thousand years ago. And Klaus now knows of her being alive all this time. Kol is drinking. And Caroline really hates Marcel. What could Caroline being hiding from her past? Reviews. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Klaus slammed the door shut in anger and confusion. Kol still had a bottle of whiskey in his hand and was already somewhat drunk. Elijah looked up from his newspaper.

"Brother," He glanced to Kol. "Why am I now surprised? I think you have had enough Kol." Elijah said walking up to him to take the liquor away from him. But like a child Kol tugged the bottle right back with a no. Elijah rolled his eyes. And finally was able to get the drink out of his hands. Elijah turned to Klaus wondering why his brother was in such a mood. "Niklaus what has got you in such a mood? Is it Kol?" He asked.

"Hey!" Kol snapped. He was wobbling slightly. Elijah rolled his eyes.

"Kol go to bed."

"No, I am a grown man…" He slurred. "And will go to bed when I so chose…" Rebekah came in and grabbed him by the ear tugging him with her upstairs. "Let go sister…" He said before she brought him upstairs. They heard the door slam and then there was a sound of fighting followed by a crash. They heard the door open once again and heard Rebekah's heels heading to her room. "You are crazy woman! You threw a lamp in my face." He said and then there was the slam to Rebekah's room. Then Kol's door closed as well. Klaus sighed annoyed with his siblings.

"As you were saying brother?" Elijah said. Klaus took a moment before he spoke.

"I saw someone tonight. Someone I hadn't seen in a long time. Someone whom I thought was dead." Klaus cleared his throat. "It's impossible I know. But somehow it is. And I know I wasn't hallucinating or anything because I had a conversation with them. And Therese saw them as well."

"Who did you see Niklaus? You act like they were a ghost or something?" Klaus finally turned to Elijah. A few seconds passed and he spoke again.

"Caroline."

Caroline didn't sleep that much last night. Her thoughts had been running all night keeping her awake. She didn't know what she was going to do now that Klaus and Kol who was mostly drunk knew she was alive and a vampire as well. Also knowing she was an original. She sighed getting up out of bed and heading to the bathroom to take a shower. When Caroline got out she found that she had a text from Sam. She was asking her meet her for breakfast. Caroline texted back saying she would meet her there in five.

Caroline met her there and sat down at the table. Sam looked at her funny and confused.

"What are you wearing?" She asked. Caroline had her hair put up in a hat and wore sunglasses.

"Nothing." Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Caroline why are you wearing that?" Caroline sighed.

"Let's just say someone knows I am here. And my identity as well." She said.

"Who?"

"One of the other originals well actually two but the other one was drunk so I am not sure that they remember." Caroline took a sip of her coffee.

"How do you know them again?" Caroline sighed.

"I met them a thousand years ago before you were born. How old was I? I am going to say eight. I met them when I was eight years old. I had lived in the village where it is known as Mystic Falls today. My father a merchant as you might have called it. My mother on the other hand was a healer or a doctor you might say. My parents never really paid much attention to me then. So I learned basically to raise myself. My mother only was able to have me. She couldn't bare anymore children it seemed that every time that one was born they didn't survive. So I was an only child. It was when I went out in the woods one day to gather some apples."

Flashback:

_ Caroline looked at the apple tree with its juicy sweet apples dangling from the branches. She grabbed on to a branch and began to climb till she was on a thick branch and able to reach the apples. She grabbed one and placed it into her basket. She now had about four apples in her basket when she heard something. She looked around worried that someone had followed her. Her mother had always said not to talk to strangers. She put another apple in her basket that's when she heard voices. _

**_"Go Nik!" _**_She heard a feminine voice. That's when she heard a clash of objects. _

**_"I think Elijah will win." _**_Another voice said. She watched as two boys entered the clearing holding to sticks and jabbing them at one another like they were swords. Caroline watched fascinated. One boy had long dark hair and dark brown eyes and looked like the eldest. The other boy had light brown hair that came to his shoulders and light blue eyes. The boy with dark hair was backing the light brown hair boy to her tree. She looked to see to other children appear. A girl that appeared her age with blonde hair and blue eyes and a younger boy with dark hair and dark eyes. Caroline suddenly realized that her basket was falling off the branch and before she could stop herself she lost her balance and fell off the branch and on top of the boy with light brown hair. The basket went flying and apples went everywhere. She groaned and began to get up. She noticed that she was lying across someone middle of their stomach. Her face had been in the dirt. She moved off the boy and wiped her mouth with the dirt that had somehow got there. She glanced at the boy who grunted sitting up and rubbing his head and turned to her._

**_"Sorry…" _**_She trailed off. She heard the younger boy burst into laughter at this. The girl her age glared at him and then smacked him on the back of the head. He yelped and rubbed the back of his head. The boy that she had landed on raised an eyebrow to her and then looked up. _

**_"Were you up there?" _**_He asked pointing up to the tree. She nodded. _

**_"Where do you think Nik she couldn't have just fallen from thee sky." _**_The girl said. She walked over and helped Caroline up while the boy with dark hair helped the boy with light hair up. __**"I'm Rebekah and these are my brothers." **__Caroline nodded. _

**_"I am thee handsome Kol." _**_The youngest boy said. _

**_"Elijah," _**_The eldest said. _

**_"Niklaus or Nik." _**_The boy she landed on said. _

**_"What about Klaus? It's an interesting nickname I think." _**_She said. He seemed to smile. _

**_"I like it. Klaus."_**

Note: So there you go. Another chapter. And it's on how they met. So Caroline was the one that thought that Klaus was an interesting name for him. And he liked it as well. Next chapter Klaus should confront her again. They haven't seen the last of each other. Reviews. Tell me what you think. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

"So I see your hiding from me now?" Caroline's eyes widened and turned to find Klaus standing behind her. She cursed herself from thinking that she could have hid from him in a hat and sunglasses. He knew her to well. She sighed and took her glasses off.

"What?" She asked really wishing he could just leave her alone.

"Can we talk love?" Love? He hadn't called her that in a thousand years. And she couldn't help but feel somewhat happy when he said it. She shoved the feelings that he was able to bring out of her down.

"About what?" She asked playing stupid.

"Sweetheart you may be blonde but we both know that you aren't dumb." She glanced at him.

"I guess I will take that as a complement." She said. He gave her a look that was able to make her give. Was he doing the puppy dog eyes at her? She shook her head. "Fine," She waved for him to follow and they walked into a coffee shop. After getting her cup of coffee they sat down she took a sip and waited for his first question.

"What happened to you that night when I was turned?" He asked. She sighed.

"I was turned as well." She said.

"Explain?"

"Alright,"

Flashback:

_Caroline was walking through the village to Klaus's house to console him about losing his brother. She knew he had been quite upset or at least she heard. She cursed herself for not being there when he had come back with Henrik in his arms. She could feel some tears of her own flow down her cheeks thinking of Henrik. She knew Klaus never meant any harm to his little brother. And she knew Mikael had probably hurt Klaus bad. She needed to find him. As she walked to the house where they lived she could see Klaus and Rebekah standing with their father. Mikael had a sword in his hand and before she could even know what was happening Mikael stabbed Klaus in the stomach. Rebekah screamed while Klaus cried out in pain. And then she watched as Mikael stabbed Rebekah as well. Caroline couldn't believe this. She knew Mikael was horrible but she never thought he would actually kill his own children. She went to race in to help him but stopped when she found Ester their mother in front of her. She just stood there watching her and not caring of her children that her husband had murdered. _

**_"You are on time. Your mother has asked me to protect you as well. And I gave her my word and I shall." _**_Caroline didn't know what she was talking about but tried to move around her to get to Klaus and Rebekah. Until Ester grabbed her and Caroline felt a blade slice into her skin in her lower abdomen. She cried out in pain. And Ester ripped the dagger out of her body. __**"Do not be afraid my child you will be fine. You will awake and be safe." **__Caroline's eyes were feeling foggy. Death was now upon her. And she fell to the ground clutching her abdomen. She could feel the blood sipping through corset. As she began to lose her sight everything became black. _

_ She jolted awake and looked around wondering where she was. Suddenly she remembered what had happened. Mikael had killed Klaus and Rebekah. She felt tears in her eyes. And then remembered that Ester had killed her. She moved her hands slowly to where the wound should be. But there was nothing there. She could see she was in her under clothes now. She began to move when she heard someone enter. It was Anya the witch and friend of Ester's. But Anya was not alone. She had a man her age probably nineteen with her. She brought the man to her. _

**_"Anya…what are you doing? What's going on?" _**

**_"Miss Caroline I would have never wished this upon you. But you must drink in order to finish what was started. If you don't you will die." _**_She said. _

**_"Drink what?"_**_Anya took a knife out slit the man's wrist. The blood slowly oozed out of the wound. Caroline stared at her as if she was crazy. But she suddenly found herself drawn to it. It smelled sweet and her body was craving it pushing her to drink the red liquid. She found herself moving the wrist towards her. She was like in a trance and couldn't stop herself. She licked her lips before licking the blood and then putting the wrist in her mouth and drinking it. The blood tasted divine and sweet she couldn't stop drinking it. That is until pain coursed through her body. She released the wrist and cried out in pain. She felt her gums burning and aching. _

**_"I feel as if I am burning."_**_ She said. Anya handed her a bucket of water. And Caroline looked at her reflection in it. Her eyes were turning dark and veins were descending from them. She found herself touching the veins of where they were. She suddenly felt sharp pain in her gums. She whimpered in pain. And when it was gone she looked down at her reflection again to find that now she had fangs. She screamed and dropped the water which spilled on the floor of Anya's hut. Caroline turned to her feeling scared and angry. __**"What have you done to me?!" **__She screamed and tears slowly fell from her eyes. _

**_"Miss Caroline I am sorry your mother wished this thinking that it would protect you."_**_Caroline suddenly found herself across the room so fast that Anya gasped. _

**_"How could she, Ester, you have done this to me?!" _**_She yelled. Caroline stopped smelling the blood once again. She turned to the man that still had a bloody wrist. She knew that she wanted his blood. She couldn't stop herself and flashed over to him and instead of grabbing his wrist grabbed his head and titled it to the side and felt her fangs drop. She bite into his neck ignoring Anya's screams for her to stop. Caroline felt the man grow weak and his heart slowly was stopping. She ripped herself away from his neck and turned to her letting him fell to the ground with a thud. Caroline stopped and realized what she had done. She felt more tears fell from her eyes. She killed someone. __**"What have I done? You have turned me into a monster!" **__And flashed out of the hut ignoring Anya's protests. Caroline flashed away. She couldn't go home. She had just killed someone, and she didn't want to have to see her mother. She was alone and had no one. The only thing she could do was run away. And so she did. _

Note: So there is another chapter. She is telling Klaus about what happened the night that they were turned. Although they didn't know that she was also turned. Ester had never told them about her being turned and so they never knew. Tell me how I am doing with this mystery of Caroline's past a thousand years ago. Reviews. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

"And so I ran and never looked back." She said. Klaus shook his head.

"Why didn't you try to find out what happened to us first?" He asked. She gave him a look.

"All I knew was that I saw you killed right before my eyes. I thought you were dead and I didn't want to see it with my own eyes. I already was feeling a lot of things and I didn't want to have to see that." She said looking down at her drink. "It wasn't until a year or two after that I knew you were alive. I tried tracking you down. It was hard because you were always on the move. And I was still getting use to being a vampire." Klaus stared at her.

"If I had known that you were alive I would have looked for you." He said. She looked up at him. Suddenly feeling a bit vulnerable she put her walls up again.

"Yeah well you didn't and it was all because my mother made a deal with Satan's mistress." She said. She was referring to his. And he couldn't help but smile at the fire she still had in her since the day he met her. He was about to say something when his phone rang. She nodded for him to go ahead and answer. Klaus sighed and picked up his phone.

"Elijah?"

_"Niklaus it seems that Marcel wants to have a meeting with you." _Caroline face hardened at the name. She should have ripped his heart out. Klaus groaned.

"I will be right there." Klaus hung up the phone and turned to Caroline to speak.

"I'm coming with you." She said. Klaus gave her a look.

"Love, this is personal business." He said.

"Personal business my ass. He has already messed with me. So now I messed with him." Klaus shook his head.

"Sweetheart I think it's the other way around. You were the one that had him in an unfortunate position. And Caroline you shouldn't have done that. This matter is a bit more complicated than that and is dangerous." She gave him a look.

"Klaus I am an original and I have been on my own for a thousand years. I think I can take care of myself." Klaus sighed.

"Fine, but keep those pretty little hands to yourself. This is business." She glared at him.

"Niklaus I think I know what business is. I happen to do it most of the time just like you. Marcel tried to attack me and I defended myself." She said getting up and turning away from him.

"You know I hate it when you call me that. You sound like Elijah." He said. She turned to him.

"Well I am scolding you." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"I am not a child love."

"No you just happen to act like it." She laughed watching him pout.

When they got there Caroline found Elijah was there already along with Marcel. Elijah turned to them.

"Niklaus- He stopped seeing Caroline.

"Caroline?" She nodded.

"Elijah it's been a while." She turned to glare at Marcel.

"What is she doing here?" He asked.

"Caroline is…a friend of the family. And will be treated as such." Klaus said.

"Such a feisty blonde." She folded her arms across her chest still glaring at Marcel.

"She bites too." Caroline said. Marcel raised an eyebrow.

"Well I'm into that." Klaus glared at his old friend.

"I will rip your heart out before that would ever happen." Marcel smirked at Klaus.

"Hmm you did say friend of the family," Klaus growled and folded his arms across his chest.

"What is it Marcel that you wish to speak to me about?" He asked. Marcel smiled evilly.

"I am here to sign a truce well more of a contract really. It provides me with being king still and some terms that I require and you require. I will leave you be as long as you don't do anything against me. You will have permission to live here and do as you wish." He said.

"The terms seem fair brother." Elijah said. Caroline yawned.

"What is it with kings, emperors, and dictators?" She said. "They all fall sooner or later. I don't see how any of this matters. It's the 21st century wake up there is no more monarch or ruler or anything." She said. Marcel rolled his eyes.

"Seeing how you're a girl you wouldn't understand." Elijah eyes widened and Caroline stared at him.

"What does me being a girl, have to do with politics or any of this?" She asked.

"You have lived long enough figure it out." She flashed to him but was pulled away but Klaus. She struggled remembering even though she was an original he was a hybrid and was a little stronger. She had heard he went to Mystic Falls and found his precious doppelganger and broke the curse that was placed on him a thousand years ago.

"I would watch yourself, mate. She did just have the upper hand on you in both politics and strength." Klaus said.

"Sexist jack ass." Caroline snapped.

"I think it has nothing to do with being sexist just the fact that I really don't like you."

"As far as I am concerned Marcel. I don't like this contract. I think you know who is king around here." Klaus said. Caroline rolled her eyes. Men. She thought.

"Then Klaus old friend I think we are going to have a war here." He said.

"I hope you know who you're dealing with old friend." Klaus said. They left French quarter and headed back. Caroline turned to them.

"Well looks like the rumors were true there is a war going on here." She said. Klaus nodded. "I suppose I can help you for old time's sake. And because I think Marcel is an ass."

"It is nice to see you again Caroline." Elijah said. She nodded and turned to leave.

"Caroline," She turned to Klaus. "Were still not done talking. Come by the house tomorrow." He said. She sighed and couldn't stop herself from nodding. He smiled to her. And she flashed away into the night.

Note: Another chapter done. So Marcel and Caroline really don't like one another. Elijah now knows she is alive as in he has seen her. Caroline is now going to help the war against Marcel. And there will be more questions and more of Caroline's past and also Klaus's. Reviews. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Klaus and Elijah arrived home. Elijah was still expressing his shock about Caroline being alive to Klaus. Klaus had just finished telling him about Caroline's story of being turned.

"I must say I didn't think her mother would sell her out like that. Or that mother would kill her." Klaus hated thinking about his mother killing Caroline. His mother had kill the young woman that he loved but she had turned her. He never loved Tatia he might have thought when he met her that she was beautiful. And perhaps liked her somewhat. But it was the day that Caroline had returned from her trip with her father that he thought she was beautiful and had started to find that he had more feelings for her then just a friend sort of way. He hadn't seen her in perhaps a year since her father and went across the land to see more of the world. When she came back it was like she wasn't some child anymore she had grown into a young woman and he couldn't help feel drawn to her. After this Tatia meant nothing to him but a girl that he had at one time found attractive and maybe had a little bit of an infatuation with her. The only thing he ever did with Tatia was kiss her. But was started to give up on her when she was also spending her time with Elijah. So in the end Klaus felt no loss for Tatia when she died. But when he had heard of Caroline's death he felt like he had lost his world and the last of his light was gone leaving him in the darkness with no way out and no light anywhere. And slowly the inside of himself had grown dark too. But now that he knew Caroline was alive he felt that light was just started to come back and the dark slowly fading. He knew that his feelings for Caroline were raising up again.

Caroline lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. What was wrong with her? She shouldn't be feeling for Klaus again. It was a thousand years and they had been apart for so long that she buried her feelings. Caroline will admit she tried to date other men but none of them could make her feel anything then what Klaus made her feel. The only person that she was able to get far as kissing. Was a guy named Eric. But she had a feeling it was only her vampire self trying to make her horny or something. She had slept with someone though but not for anything other than food and a little jealous and lust. But she never killed him. It was in the 1492 back when she had seen Klaus.

Flashback:

_Caroline had been traveling from France to England. She was invited by a vampire to join the party believing his name was Trevor. She had not known who was throwing the party but had decided to go. When she there she found many people dancing and talking with one another. It was then that he made his entrance. She felt her heart stop when she saw him. She hadn't seen him in two centuries. She hid her face with her hair but watched him as he arrived. She saw him walk over to a brunette girl. And could see Elijah there as well. When Caroline turned to see who this girl was she gasped seeing it was Tatia. And her heart ached seeing that Klaus had walked over to her. He still had feelings for her. She listened to the conversation using her vampire hearing. _

**_"Katerina allow me to introduce you to the lord Niklaus." _**_Elijah said. Katerina? Caroline was confused. Klaus kissed her hand and she couldn't help grit her teeth in jealousy. _

**_"Niklaus is the name my father gave me. Please call me Klaus."_**_ She couldn't help but feel a little hurt remembering how she had been the one to always call him that. _

**_"Brother this is Katerina Petrova she is from Bulgaria." _**_Elijah said._

**_"Do you mind brother? I would like to be alone with her." _**_Caroline felt anger raising in her veins. _

**_"Not at all brother and happy birthday." _**_Klaus nodded and took the girl Katerina's hand and brought her away with him. Caroline drowned her drink before turning to the first guy she had seen and left with. _

_When she had awoke the next morning she had compelled the man to leave and forget about her and everything that happened last night. It was the next two days that she heard that Katerina was a doppelganger of Tatia and was someone Klaus needed to break the curse to activate his werewolf gene. And Caroline had heard that she had fled. Caroline couldn't help but feel happy she didn't have to see him with that girl anymore even of her was mad. It was then that she heard that the doppelganger stole the moonstone that was required to break the curse and she had turned into a vampire and was now on the run from Klaus. That was the last thing that Caroline had heard before she left to Spain. _

Caroline hated that girl with all her being. She was just like Tatia. Except that she was a vampire. Tatia died a thousand years ago. And Caroline knew that if she ever came back Caroline would kill her.

Note: So another chapter done. It turns Caroline had found Klaus once. She had found him with Katherine. And she had a one night stand with a guy because she was jealous and drunk. When do you think Caroline first saw Klaus? And why do you think she never joined up with him and his family that she was close to? Reviews. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline was walking down the sidewalk to the Sophie's bar. She walked into the bar at around eight am and walked up to get a cup of coffee. She took a few sips before she heard Elijah.

"Elena, what a surprise I had not expect to see you…at all really." He said. Caroline raised an eyebrow wondering who this Elena was and why it sounded like Elijah was very friendly with her.

"Elijah, I know I shouldn't be here or bother you but I need your help." The voice sounded so familiar like from a memory. Caroline turned around and her eyes widened. She took in the brunette who had the same long brown hair and brown eyes. Tatia.

Flashback:

**_"Who is that?"_**_Caroline asked Rebekah. Rebekah turned to where Caroline was looking. A girl with long brown hair that was in curls and with brown eyes. _

**"That is Tatia, a girl my brothers have been fancying. Elijah and Nik." **Caroline felt her heart drop to her stomach and almost felt it beginning to shatter. Klaus fancied her. **"Although I think Nik is giving up on her. Because she has been sort of unfaithful. She has been using the way they feel about her to her own advantage. I find it twisted she's really just playing with them. And in the end it gets Elijah and Nik into fights. But it's kind of strange Nik has been avoiding her since yesterday. I think Elijah might know what Tatia is doing. I mean he isn't an idiot but I think he hope that she will love him. As for Nik sort of giving up on her I think she is trying to keep him from letting her go. She just likes the powers she has over men in this village." **_Caroline hated thinking about Elijah and Klaus being used like that. That girl was cruel using men that just wanted to love her and get her love in return. Not that she liked the idea of Klaus and this Tatia being together. But she didn't think Elijah should be with someone like that then._

Flashback ended.

Caroline glared at the girl that was called Elena and looked like Tatia. She listened to the conversation.

_"Elijah, its Bonnie she's missing and Stefan left town. Damon doesn't care not even for my sake. And I have no one else to turn to. I mean no one will help me." _She said. Elijah looked at her with concern.

_"I can help you if you want. Not much is happening here."_He said. Not much? Not much! There is a war brewing and he is falling for this girl's tricks. Caroline knew it was probably rude but they couldn't let him go off on some mission to help find this girls friend Bonnie at least not now.

"Elijah I hate to but in like this but aren't you forgetting that you have some problems here in the city." Caroline said. Elena stared at her. Elijah could see her question.

"Elena this is an old friend of the family Caroline. She is well an original vampire as well." Elena's eyes widened.

"You're an original?" Caroline shrugged.

"Yes, but that's not important. Anyway I am guessing you're a descendant of her." Elena raised an eyebrow. "The original doppelganger Tatia." Elena nodded. "You're a vampire. Are you sure she isn't Katerina?" Caroline asked. Elijah glanced at her.

"You know of Katerina?" He asked.

"I was at Klaus's birthday when she was human. I am not surprised I hated her the first time I had seen her. I met her in 1864." Elena looked at her.

"You were in Mystic Falls in 1864?" Elena asked. Caroline nodded.

"Did you know Stefan and Damon?" She asked.

"Salvatore?" Elena nodded. "Yes I am actually friend with Stefan. I had heard you talk about a Stefan but I wasn't sure if you were talking about broody." She said. "I met Stefan after Alexia or Lexi did. We became friends. And I helped him a little with his bloodaholic problem. Lexi was mostly the teacher though. I was always traveling around really. But once in a while Stefan would call me for some help. But I actually got a call from Lexi back in the twenties for my help in finding him. I was and still am a good tracker." She said.

"How did you meet?" Elena asked.

"Perhaps that is a story for another time. It seems Sophie would like to meet with us. I will call Niklaus and my other siblings to join. Caroline when Kol shows up would you mind keeping Elena safe from him. She did kind of help kill him once…" Elijah trailed off. Even though Kol was annoying and always seemed to annoy Caroline she couldn't believe this doppelganger had murdered him.

"What?" Caroline protested. "No offense to you Elena but-

"Caroline," Elijah warned. She cursed.

"Elijah I just don't like her. There all the same." Elena glanced to a wall almost a little hurt by her words. Caroline didn't trust her or like her. She was probably just like Tatia.

"Caroline, Elena like none of them. She is her own person. And sacrificed herself to save her family. She is a compassionate person. She is nothing like Tatia or Katerina. Now would you please be so kind." Caroline sighed and folded her arms a little bit like a stubborn child. She would only do this for Elijah since he was her friend. She didn't have to like it though. She noticed Klaus and his siblings step inside and immediactly she saw Kol glare at Elena. He flashed to her about to harm her. But Caroline put herself in front of her and grabbed the wooden stake in his hands that he was about to use to stab. She threw the stake away and Kol glared at her.

"Hey!" Caroline rolled her eyes. And Kol growled.

"Caroline?" Caroline looked to her first best friend in her human life that she had grown up with. She nodded to Rebekah who smiled at her. Caroline looked away thought. Rebekah only bit her lip. "What is she doing here?" Rebekah said addressing Elena.

"She's here as a friend." Elijah said. Sophie came out from the room.

"I see there is officially a war upon us." She got right to the point. Klaus nodded.

"Marcel was turned by you Klaus and you taught him many things. I don't think it will take you just being who you are to stop him." She said. Klaus nodded.

"Wait you turned him?" Caroline asked. Klaus nodded. "Yeah this is why you be careful who you turn. Some can be insane or want power while others can just become like the ripper. Now we have 'Macbeth' here trying to think he is king. In other words Klaus I think he might try to 'assassinate' you or something."

"Great metaphor Caroline," Sophie said. "She is right Klaus. He could be trying to find a way to kill you and use the war as a distraction or something." Klaus nodded.

"I have thought of that I am not an idiot." Caroline gave him a look. "Oh come on love, I am the original hybrid not someone who can see the future." Caroline sighed.

"This is exactly why I don't just turn anybody." She stated.

"Do you even have a bloodline?" Kol asked. She glared at him.

"Of course I do. I have turned a few over the centuries. But not a lot. And I am sure that they have turned others for their own purposes." She said.

"Why did you turn some of them?" Kol asked.

"That's for me to know and to not."

Note: So here is another chapter. We know that Caroline has meet Elena and Bonnie seems to be missing. I brought Elena in because I needed to use her as a way for Caroline to remember first see Tatia and comparing how Elijah had fancied her and now seems to like Elena. Also in that flashback Caroline is probably seventeen years old. I liked how compared Macbeth to plot really. So the war is now just starting to begin. And I think Klaus needs a team and we might be seeing some friends of Mystic Falls joining what do think? I would love to hear your opinion. Anyway you know the drill reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

After the so called meeting Caroline was about to leave when Elena walked up to her. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked. Elena bit her lip.

"Mind telling me why you hate me so much when you don't even know me?" She asked. Caroline gave her a look.

"Know you? I don't have to know you to know you're just like her. A copy of her same looks same personality and always coming between brothers." She said. "You Petrova's are all the same. Believe me I knew Tatia and I have met Katerina. And just because you have a different name doesn't mean you're not like them. You might think that you don't but trust me when I saw you will. I heard that the Salvatore brothers were all over you. And yes I make it my business to know what goes on in Mystic Falls especially how I heard that you released some big bad immortal Silas. News went flying in the supernatural world. And by the way its personal about me in knowing Tatia. And she is not that high in my liking so it most likely means not you either sweetie." She said before turning away to leave till she felt someone tug on her arm and she knew it was Klaus.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked. She sighed.

"Well yes I am meeting with someone." She said. His jaw clenched. She knew him to well knowing he was jealous. She ignored the jealousy that she had seen. "A friend." She told him. He relaxed slightly.

Don't have time to finish the conversation that we started yesterday?" He asked. She cursed.

"As I recall I thought we had finished it. I had answered your question. You wanted to know what happened that night and I told you." She said. Hoping her would just drop the matter. He didn't.

"Well I still seem to have more unanswered questions that need to be answered if we weren't interrupted by Elijah and Marcel of course." He said. She sighed.

"Fine," They sat down at a booth and Caroline ordered some vodka she needed some telling her story. "So what is your next questions?"

"When did you find out we were alive? And-

"Italy, 1114 with the five." She said after taking a sip of her drink. "Rebekah liked that one hunter. She shouldn't have made herself so vulnerable like that." Caroline said. Klaus looked at her.

"You were there? How did you know they were the five?" Caroline looked at him for a couple of seconds.

"I had witches on my side and I still do. I don't come to a place without knowing the area and who is there." She said. "Well it started after that year more or less. I heard you were alive and there. And were a lord. I was happy to know that you were all alive and I wasn't alone in the world. But there were some complications."

Flashback:

_ Caroline made her way in the village with Althea Braswell a witch and a descendant of her family. She has long wavy brown hair and light brown eyes. Caroline wore her golden hair in a braid that fell to the middle of her back with a few strands hanging on the sides of her cheek bones. She had dark green dress on that went down past her feet. As she walked in the village she began to overhear a man announcing something. She turned to find a man with shoulder length dark hair on a stage. Althea stopped to see what she was looking at. _

_"These demons live among you passing as human. So witness with your own eyes." She watched as the man unlocked some sort of box. The box door fell open to reveal a man. He came out and cried out as his body was being burned by the sun. He then erupted into flames screaming in agony until he fell off the stage burning to death by the flames. As people screamed completely frightened with realizing that there were creatures of the night that drank blood. Caroline noticed Rebekah with the man that she knew was a hunter. He kissed her hand and then she took his arm as they walked of together like a couple. Caroline was happy to see her old friend but didn't understand if she was a vampire like her an original why would she be with a hunter. He would kill her when he found out or at least try to. She looked slowly over to someone who made her heart stop. It was him after so long she had found him and he was alive and a vampire. She couldn't help but smile when she saw him. He had short hair that now came to his shoulders. And then she looked to Elijah who also had accustomed to the centuries change in attire. She was about to walk over when Althea tugged on her arm. She turned to see a man watching them. She looked back to Althea and then glared at the man. She nodded to her and turned back to find them gone. She sighed and grabbed Althea by the arm and they walked away from the man that was watching them. She knew the man was a hunter. And she swore that he would be dead if he came near them. _

Note: Ok so there you go another chapter. I really love doing the flashbacks. It's fun to put Caroline in them and write what I think her story would be like. Anyway we now know that this is how she found out of Klaus's existence. Next we will be back to the present. I don't think Caroline will ever like Elena due to the fact she just doesn't like the doppelganger. But I think she could trust her in a way. Caroline will try being nice to her but I don't think she will ever be truly friends with her since of her past with the doppelgangers. Reviews. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Klaus couldn't that he had thought she was dead when she was basically right under his nose all this time. And he hadn't even known of her being there at the same place and time.

"How long were you there?" He asked.

"A few days. Long enough to know that the hunters knew that we were all there. My friend and witch at the time Althea was attacked and I had to save her. But she had told me of the curse so instead I compelled a human to save her. She was only slightly injured and I healed her with my blood. A few days after I had left. I heard that you, Rebekah and your family had been daggered. But I had heard you couldn't be daggered for long because of your werewolf gene. So when you awoke you slaughtered the hunters. Activating the curse of all five hunters that you killed. I wanted to go back to help you but I couldn't." Klaus was confused.

"Why couldn't you come back? And why did you leave and never try and find us?" He asked. Caroline's phone buzzed signaling a text from Sam.

"I'm afraid those are questions for another time. I'm sorry but I have to go. A friend needs my assistance." She said as she finished her drink she grabbed her things and went to the door but stopped and turned back to him. "Meet me in the old cemetery tonight and I will answer more of your questions. As long as you also answer some of mine." She said. Klaus smiled and nodded. She returned the smile before turning and walking out and making her way to Sam.

Sam was waiting for Caroline to come pick her up because it was starting to rain and she didn't have a car. She had just finished class and had to wait. There was a snap of a twig and she turned looking around as if someone was there.

"Hello? Is someone there?" She called out. "Caroline?" No answer. She hugged her books to her. She knew she was a witch and shouldn't be afraid. But she had known there was supernatural creatures here. And Caroline had warned her that there were. She kept making glances around wondering if someone was there or if it was just her imagination. She turned and bumped into someone. "Oh I am…" She stopped when she had touched them. Her witch senses picked up. It felt cold and…death. "Sorry…" She swallowed hard looking at the male vampire with blonde hair. He smirked.

"It's alright," He said. "What's your name beautiful?" He said in a rather flirty tone. This was a vampire and Caroline had warned her to be careful here especially with older vampires. She bit her lip. "Come on I won't bite." She swallowed hard.

"Ironic," She said. He rolled his eyes.

"Quite, witchy. How about you come with me to Marcel witch and don't make a scene?" He said. He moved to grab her and she was in such a state of shock that her eyes couldn't register that someone had grabbed their hand and pushed it behind their back and flatten there face into a wall. The vampire groaned and Sam gasped seeing Caroline there holding him to a wall.

"You tell Marcel to stay away from my friend or I will hunt his cowardly ass down and rip his heart out and shove it down his throat. Understand?" She asked. And then snapped his neck. Caroline turned to her with a huff of anger. "Sam ever hear the saying 'Don't talk to strangers.'" She said. Sam nodded. "Well this is the reason."

"Where were you? You were supposed to pick me up like twenty minutes ago." She said. Caroline sighed.

"I was meeting up with an old friend and discussing some matters." Caroline said. Sam sighed.

"Well thanks for letting me get drenched with rain." Sam sighed. "Look I don't mean to complain but I am sort of having a bad day." She said when they got in the car.

"What happened?" Caroline asked.

"Will, happened." Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"A guy?" Sam nodded.

"Ok so I met this guy and his name is Will Garrison. He's really hot and nice and smart and the truth is I have know him for almost a week and I really like him. But I don't know how to tell him. And now Paige is going to ask him to the bonfire party." She said folding her arms across her chest angrily.

"Paige?"

"A classmate; and she really isn't, that nice." Caroline rolled her eyes. Teen drama Caroline was glad she wasn't just turned. She was like a drama queen for maybe two centuries or so. But then again Sam was pretty young.

"Love is hard when you're young." Caroline said suddenly.

"Yeah I know. But you? I have never known of you being in love." Caroline sighed.

"It was a long time ago. Back when I was human." Sam watched her closely.

"Is he still alive? I mean did you turn him or something?" Caroline shook her head.

"He's alive but dead in a way."

"Do you still love him?" The question caught her off guard. No one had ever asked her these personal questions. She put her hand to her neck feeling her necklace and brushed her fingers against the stone. Lapis Lazuli the ancient stone.

"Yes,"

Klaus to know that Caroline would meet up with him later. But he couldn't contain his anger when he found Marcel using his vampires to spy on him and his family. Klaus would give Marcel a piece of his mind. He would show Marcel who was king. Klaus was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't even heard Camille until she was right in front of him blocking his path. She smiled at him. Her blonde hair blowing in the wind and her blue twinkling with happiness in seeing him. He really didn't feel like talking at the moment.

"Klaus, hi I saw you and I thought I would…just say hi…ah so how are you?" She said casually somewhat nervous. Klaus sighed why couldn't this girl like Marcel instead of him. Klaus knew she was interested in him and he knew that Marcel seemed to be interested in her. Klaus on the other hand could really care less about the girl. But he did somewhat like her as perhaps a friend but was not interested in her in the way that she was with him.

"Good evening Camille-

"Please call me Cami,"

"Cami, and how am I? Fine other than having problems with Marcel I am fine." He said. She nodded.

"What sort of problems?"

"Problems between only two old friends." Klaus said beginning to walk again and she keeping up pace.

"Oh, look I was thinking that-

"Camille this really isn't the time right now I have a lot on my plate. My old friend is causing problems for me. I am having a lot of surprises with someone who I had thought was dead but is alive-

"Really who?"

"Just another old friend of mine. Now if you excurse me I have matters to attend to." He said. Leaving Camille a little hurt. She didn't understand it. She thought she was making her feelings for him known. And she had thought maybe there was something between them.

Note: So there is another chapter. So I brought Camille in because she is there originally. She does like Klaus but again he doesn't reciprocate them. When I read about Marcel's character I read that he seemed to be interested in Camille. So I think I might not kill Marcel off and might have Camille and him get together. But Marcel won't be king in doing this. Oh and I will give you a hint or a spoiler think about that necklace I don't know if it will be in the next chapter but for future reference it is important. Next chapter we will find out why Caroline never went to find him or even try to look for him. Reviews. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Elena stared at her drink. She didn't like it when people hated her without a reason or purpose. It made her feel like a book being judged by its cover. And she would at least like for that person to have a reason to hate her and not just hate her for now reason. She heard the chair next to her screeched and someone sat down next to her.

"What is wrong Elena?" Elijah asked. Elena didn't look up and continued to stare at her drink.

"Caroline, your old friend of the family friend. She hates me right when she meets me. And I don't know why." She said. Elijah sighed.

"Caroline is a very complex person. She has been through a lot. Some of things I don't know about. But I know enough about her life when she was human. Her mother and father hardly ever paid any attention to her. She in a way raised herself. I met her when I was a boy. I was perhaps thirteen when I had. She became like a second sister to us. As she got older her mother was fairly harsh on her. Her father really didn't care for her. She was supposed to be betrothed to a man. But Caroline had gone away with her father who was a merchant on travels. And they didn't come back until after a year to which the man had already married and had wife with child. Though I think the real reason behind why she hates you is this. When she had come back after a she didn't like Tatia because she had stolen some of Niklaus's attention for a time." Elena's eyes widened.

"She liked Klaus?"

"Yes I think she did but didn't know it or why she was feeling the feelings that she was feeling. She was rather young turned seventeen when she had got back from her travels. I can tell you more about it, later but for now I think we should be discussing the disappearance of your friend." She nodded.

After Caroline had dropped Sam off, she headed to the old cemetery in New Orleans where she had promised to meet Klaus. As she drove thoughts entered her mind about Marcel attacking her friend. She knew that Marcel would use any way to get the upper hand on them. But she was already starting to think that Marcel knew just how powerful Sam's bloodline was. And this thought scared her somewhat. Because her ancestors had helped her by using some very strong and powerful magic that she wasn't even sure the Bennett witch bloodline could handle. She was going to have to keep a closer eyes on Sam and make sure Marcel didn't get to her. When she got to the old cemetery she walked to where she knew a familiar grave was. Her great well a lot of greats nephew. She sighed staring at the grave. She for once found it ironic how he was dead and she was still alive and should be the one dead. But she was an original and indestructible vampire that would live for an eternity and never die or age. She could already hear the footsteps of Klaus coming forth. She didn't look to him and kept her eyes on the grave stone. Klaus cleared his throat to make his presence known.

"This man was a descendant of my family. I raised him after his parents died. When he was older and married he had a son. Unfortunately he did not live to raise his son because the people of this city two centuries ago found that he had an interaction with a vampire. The men set fire to his house, and I was lucky to be coming at the time. I saved the child but I could not save him and his wife. Instead of raising the child on my own like I had done with the man, I gave the child over to a trusted witch to protect him and raise him without him knowing of the supernatural world and live a normal human life. In hopes to spare him from the exact fate of his father who I had raised." She turned to him. "Before I gave him away to the witch. I gave him a name." She watched his as his eyes shown curiosity. "Henrik," He looked away. And she knew that he was thinking of his little brother that he had lost and blamed himself countless times. She knew no one knew that the great original hybrid actually blamed himself for the death of his little brother. She touched his shoulder. "You need to stop blaming yourself for that. It was not your fault. You did nothing, it was the werewolf that had killed your brother." Klaus shook his head.

"No, I was the one that brought him there. And therefore it was my fault because he was my responsibility. I should have protected him and it should have been me." She knew he would only ever admit it to her. Because he knew he could never hide it from her.

"Klaus, are actions are what puts things in motion. And sometimes we have to live with that. But you are not responsible for the death of your little brother you may be of thousands of other people. But not that." Klaus sighed and nodded. Klaus looked to her hand that was still on his shoulder and Caroline noticed it as well and let her hand drop. She took a deep breath. "Come," She began to walk deeper into the cemetery along with Klaus.

"So are you ready to tell me why you never looked for me or my family?" He asked. She sighed and nodded.

"It was the night that the hunters had attacked." She said.

Flashback:

_Caroline ran at human speed in her dress running over to Althea who was lying on the ground hurt from the hunters attack. She lifted her dress to help her run faster. When she reached her she dropped to the ground on her knees. _

**_"Althea, hold on." _**_She said. Althea choked blood. Caroline bit her wrist letting her blood flow out of her skin. She raised Althea's head to rest on her knee. She let Althea drink from her. And watched as she came to be healed and feeling better. Althea was starting to fall asleep. Caroline stood and walked to a woman. __**"Bring my friend back to place of rest. Do get her something to eat and drink. And only leave when I tell you." **__She said. The woman nodded and walked to Althea and helped her up bringing her back to where Caroline was staying at the time. Caroline turned when she was suddenly grabbed by someone and shoved against a tree. They were so strong. She gasped staring at the man that she thought she would never have to see again. _

Note: So there's another chapter. Who do you think has grabbed Caroline? And what do you think is going to happen? What is Marcel planning that he found a means to try and have a vampire kidnap Sam? So tell me what you think and I would love to hear your guesses of who it could possibly be. Reviews. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

**_"Mikael," _**_Caroline gasped. He smiled evilly at her. She struggled to get out of his grip. But he only laughed at her trying to get free. She thought he was dead. How was this possible? _

**_"Caroline, how lovely to see you again after almost two hundred years. I knew that Ester had turned you for the ritual as well. Thou are very good at hiding hmm." _**_He mused. She swallowed hard. She had always been somewhat afraid of Mikael. Since she had seen him kill his children in cold blood that night when she was killed by Ester and to be turned. She truly believed that this man was evil. She never had seen someone not even think twice and kill their children like they were animals or something. _

**_"How are thee alive?" _**_She asked hesitate. He only grinned even more. _

**_"I am glad you ask, Caroline. You see my wife was the original witch and she knew that our children were an abomination and so she decided to kill them. But needed something strong enough to kill them especially that boy." _**_He said. She knew when he said 'that boy' he was referring to Klaus. She hated this man with all her being because of what he had put Klaus through. He had basically abused his son who was well not really his son. She knew that Ester was Klaus's son but he was not Mikael's and she was happy of that. It proved why Klaus was good enough to protect his sister and some of his brothers from getting Mikael's wrath. She remembered the time where Elijah and Klaus had been sword fighting for fun with actual swords. Mikael had gotten mad and unleashed his anger out on Klaus. He literally almost killed him if his mother hadn't said something. But his mother really never cared much for her son. And Caroline knew this. When Mikael left him and went off back to work Caroline had run over to him worried. She didn't care if his siblings had seen. But she wrapped her arms around him holding him to her comforting him. __**"So in other words she created me. A vampire hunter that can kill the original vampires that were created." **__He continued. So he was going to kill her now? __**"But don't worry I will kill you last. You have been much better than the rest. I found you a century ago. And used you to help me track down the boy. I knew you would look for him. And you lead me to him. I must thank you for that. I will never understand what are you so call love about that boy. He is nothing but a thorn in a side. He should have never even been born. So now I will take you to him. Where you can also watch him die first and then my children." **__But before he could do anything Caroline used a technique taught to her by Elijah from when they were human. He had told her the neck was really the weakest point. It had to do with hunting but lately Caroline had been using it on vampires and werewolves and it seemed to work well. She broke the branch off of the tree and stabbed it into Mikael's neck making him cry out in pain and his grip loosen enough for her to knock him over and flash away. She flashed into the house finding Althea's mother. _

**_"We need to leave now." _**_She said. Althea's mother Agatha looked at her confused. _

**_"Why?"_**_Caroline gave her a look. _

**_"Because a dangerous man is here. Now move it. Do you think you can put a spell on me something to help me not be tracked down or something?" _**_She asked. The witch nodded. _

**_"I think I can." _**

**_"Good. Now let's get moving we leave as soon as possible."_**

Flashback ended

"I never looked for you because Mikael had tracked me down. So if he ever found me he would use me as a blazing arrow pointing to you. I stayed away and only ever found you once every two centuries just to check up on you or see if you were ok. I was afraid that Mikael was still using me as a way to you so I ran. And never tried to find you for a while so Mikael might give up on using me as a compass or something. I stayed away to save you." Klaus shook his head and gritted his teeth. He couldn't believe that his suppose father had harmed her and threatened her in a way. He wished for nothing more to rip his Mikael to shreds if Mikael hadn't been so strong and was still alive. Not that he wanted him alive.

"And all this time since I had found out you were alive. I thought you hated us." She shook her head.

"I could never hate you."

Note: Ok I know this is a little short chapter. But I had to post it. I mean I understand cliffhangers and this one I just couldn't wait to post. So now we know that Mikael had threatened Caroline and was using her to find Klaus. And she stayed to save them from Mikael. Reviews. Thanks. Tell me what you think.

A/N end of first chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

"I guess I don't need to run away from you and Mikael anymore since he is dead." He looked at her. "I heard rumors in Mystic Falls saying that you had killed a man named Mikael. Though most vampires really didn't know who Mikael was just his name. That town has been getting a lot of attention by the supernatural since I had heard you were creating hybrids." Klaus said nothing. "I believe that was the reason that you wanted the doppelganger was to create them." Klaus turned to her.

"At the time I liked having my hybrids. But now I don't think that I need them anymore. And I have too many matters to take care of here. To ever think about that." He said. She nodded.

"Wanting to be king?" He nodded. "Why do you want to be king?" She asked. "And if you do why not just kill Marcel and take his place." They had stopped walking.

"I want to be king because of the power, loyalty, family, Marcel has everything that I ever wanted. And I want it back. I want to be king more than anything now." Caroline was confused. He did have this already. He was with his family and they were getting along again and Rebekah seemed to be loyal to him as well as Elijah. Kol well no one really knew if Kol was ever loyal. He would do much only for himself. And Klaus already had power. He was the original hybrid. He had all of these things. Why couldn't he see it? "And I can't kill Marcel because he has some rules about witches doing magic here. Sophie has asked for our assistance and for now I can't kill him." She sighed.

"Like I said I will help you stop Marcel and be king again. I give you my word."

Caroline was walking down the sidewalk to where she lived. She could hear someone behind her. But ignored it. No one dare ever come up against her. She was an original. But when she turned the corner she found them to be following her. And when she turned the following corner she flashed away. She watched as the figure loomed on the corner wondering where she went. She was behind them then and flashed at them shoving them against the building wall flashing her fangs. She stopped when she could see who it was.

"Elena." She groaned. "Why are you following me?" Elena swallowed looking at the original.

"I need your help." She said. Caroline let go of her only to roll her eyes.

"What makes you think I would help you? Good day Elena." She turned to leave when she was right in front of her.

"Elijah is looking for Bonnie but says that I should stay here. And I want to go I mean she is my friend." Caroline shook her head and brushed pass her.

"Not my problem." Caroline muttered.

"Well at least tell me what's downtown New Orleans." Caroline stopped after hearing these words.

"What?"

"Downtown New Orleans." Caroline now understood why Elijah didn't take Elena with him.

"If your friends there is suggest you get ready to mourn." Elena shook her head confused.

"What? Why?"

"Downtown New Orleans is not a place for little vampires or humans really. Even though some humans live there. That is where most older vampires and werewolves or any supernatural creature goes at night to cause trouble. It's where most crime happens. You should really read the newspapers. Elijah wouldn't want you going there because other supernatural creatures would try to harm you. And Elijah would be trying to focus on protecting you and not your friend. This isn't Mystic Falls kid you go down there you might not come back." Caroline said. Elena stood her ground.

"You don't care about me. Take me there please Caroline. I just have to make sure my friend is alright. I have lost so many people in my life. My parents are gone my brother was killed by Katherine although now he is back from the dead. Please Caroline just come with me I am begging you." Caroline sighed.

"Fine, but you listen to me and do what I say. Stay close to me and everything will be fine." Caroline walked to her car and hopped in the drivers sit and Elena in passenger.

Klaus was sitting on the couch drawing. Drawing what? Well it was of course Caroline. He couldn't stop thinking about her story about Mikael. He only remembered his father ever even glance at her.

Flashback:

_ Klaus rubbed his mouth where his lip was bleeding. Klaus could feel slight bruises on his face from where Mikael had hit him. Mikael glared at him. _

**_"Get up boy." _**_He said. Klaus could feel drips of blood dripping from his nose. _

**_"You have made your point Mikael."_**_Ester said. Mikael just shook his head. They heard something drop. Mikael looked behind Klaus before glaring at whatever was behind him. He trudged off and Ester made a glance at Klaus and then behind him before following like nothing had happened. Klaus turned to find Caroline with a basket at her feet and staring at him in horror. She now knew why and how Klaus got those cuts and bruises. Klaus turned away slightly angered. He didn't need her to see him like this. To pity or mock him. He slowly got up still a little stun by the blows Mikael had taken on his face. Just as he was about to walk away Caroline was in front of him brushing her fingers against his skin on his cheek. He winced slightly. She looked upset and her eyes he could slight anger and sadness. _

**_"Come,"_**_ She said grabbing his hand and dragging him away from where he had been beaten. Klaus could see her hut in view now. She brought him inside and made him sit down. He watched her as she pushed a strand of her golden blonde hair behind her ear before grabbing a bucket and walking outside to the river and filled it up. Klaus stared at the floor never meeting her gaze when she came back in. He had been humiliated by his own father in front of a girl that had been his friend for as long as he was eleven. And a girl that he hadn't seen for a year that he was starting to find her more than just a friend. He had thought she was beautiful when she had come back from her travels with her father. He could see the bucket on the ground and her hands grasping a cloth and squeezing the water out of it. She was on her knees face to face to him now. And he couldn't look away from her eyes. They were a beautiful blue green of the ocean. She pressed the cloth to his cheek washing away the now dried up blood. No one spoke because Caroline knew him all too well that he didn't want to talk about it. For now she wouldn't but later they would talk about it. To help steady her to wash his face she placed her other hand on his shoulder. He winced and groaned in pain. She immediately dropped her hand and had wide eyes. He tried to hide the pain on his face. He could see the worry in his eyes. _

**_"Take your shirt off…" _**_She asked quite embarrassed by her words. But she needed to see the damage. Klaus didn't do as she asked. And she got annoyed. __**"Shirt off Niklaus." **__He sighed this time listening to her. He took off his leather vest and then removed his shirt. Caroline swallowed hard her eyes making their way over his toned chest. But it wasn't that, that caught her attention. It was the fact that there seemed to bruises and some healed cut on him. She found a scar near his ribs that seem to go down to his waist. She didn't think really and traced her fingers over it. She realized what she was doing and glanced at Klaus. He had his eyes closed at the feeling of her fingers. She shook her head and grabbed the cloth and placed over his where there seemed to be a cut. When she had finished she walked over to her mother's materials and grasped a dry cloth. And walked over to him. She wrapped the cloth around his shoulder. She could feel his gaze on her and tried to ignore the feelings that she was feeling. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She looked to him watching as he stared at the ground again. She grabbed his hand and brought him over to sit with her on the animal skins on the floor. She held him and let him curl into her like a small child. Stroking his face lightly with her finger tips and holding him tightly to her to comfort him. He slowly began to fell asleep. And when she thought he was she didn't stop herself from placing a light kiss on his forehead. Klaus began feeling something more inside of him. _

Note: So here is another chapter. Klaus having another flashback. And Caroline heading to downtown New Orleans. The way she describes its suppose to be really dangerous. I am making Caroline and Elena go on a trip together where Caroline will have another flashback telling about her story. Reviews. Tell me what you think. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline and Elena were silent while she was driving. Elena glanced at Caroline while biting her lip.

"Caroline," Caroline sighed.

"What?"

"Umm not trying to cause any problems but can we stop and go to a hospital. I am kind of hungry and need some blood." Elena was sure Caroline wouldn't do it until Caroline reached in the back sit and grabbed a blood bag out of the cooler. Elena's eyes widened. "You have blood bags?" Caroline rolled her eyes and nodded handing Elena the blood bag.

"You might find this surprising doppelganger but I don't drink from humans. I haven't for a while now." She said. Elena sipped some of the blood from the blood bag.

"Why not? I mean the other originals do it. Well I am not sure about Elijah because I haven't seen him drink from a human. I have seen him drink from a blood bag once though."

"Just because I am original doesn't mean I drink blood or do what the others do." She said. "The last time I drank from a human was 1945. But over the years before that I was trying to new methods such as animal blood. I drank it for a while. But I couldn't take the flavor. So I went back to humans. But I never killed. I just used them for food and then let them go. But since 1945 since they had blood bags I have been using them ever since. Stefan had learned that I was drinking animal blood as a way to not harm people. And he tried it. He was the only one who stuck to it." She said getting one for herself and taking a sip. Elena shook her head.

"He has been drinking human blood from the bag for almost two years now." Elena said. Caroline nodded. "How did you ever meet Stefan?" Caroline glanced at her.

"I was in Mystic Falls traveling. With the civil war going on I had to move around a lot. There were always a lot more vampires around then in those areas. Like Stefan when soldiers came back from being wounded, vampires would get a chance to feed off of them. It was like a buffet for vampires at that time. That's why vampires like wars between humans. Because at that time it was like a free pass to food for a few years or so." Elena nodded. "I met Stefan after Lexi, she was my friend and I turned her." Elena's eyes widened.

"You turned Lexi?" Caroline nodded.

"Her mother begged me to save her knowing what I was. You see Lexi was convicted of witchcraft but she wasn't even a real witch. It was a false accusation. You know with the Salem witch trials. So she was going to be hanged either way. I fed her my blood and turned her. When she was turned I helped her with her transition and taught her how to be a vampire. And we became good friend. After about a century we went different ways. But we always kept in touch."

Flashback:

_ Caroline walked through the town with Adam Braswell. A warlock related to her old friend Althea Braswell. As they walked through town she let Adam attend the meetings of the founding families. She was coming to the woods and walked to the old church. She looked at it in ruins. She knew what happened about a month ago in this town. They had rounded up the vampires and burned them in the church. Or so most of the council had thought. Instead the vampires were underground sealed with a spell locking them inside the tomb underneath the church. She knew that the girl Katerina had been rounded up by the townspeople but she had escaped the fate of the other vampires. Caroline had tracked her down. And knew that Katerina was trying to make rumors spread about her being dead so she wouldn't have to run really anymore. For Katerina was on the run from Klaus and Elijah. Caroline had tracked down the moonstone as well. Knowing that fully well that the Lockwood family had it. As Caroline looked at the old church she heard someone coming at her. But they were no match for her. She grabbed them shoved them into a tree flashing her fangs at them. She found that it was a young boy perhaps her age that she looked like. Seventeen. By the smear of blood on his face she could tell that he was newly turned vampire. She let go of him after hearing a gunshot and smelling smoke. She turned to look off in the distance to find the man called John Gilbert. She cursed and grabbed the boy by the arm and flashed away from the clearing._

**_"I don't know who you are but I know that you are young. Don't you know you need to keep a low profile to keep men like him away from hunting you down."_**_ She snapped. Suddenly she was pulled away from the boy by a supernatural force. She fell to the ground with a thud and then was up again looking at another boy with dark hair._

**_"Damon she didn't do anything it was me. She saved me from Jonathon Gilbert." _**_Caroline glared at him. _

**_"Damon? Stefan? As in the Salvatore brothers that were the little toys of Katherine Pierce?" _**

**_"No she loved us we weren't her toys." _**_Damon told her. Caroline shook her head._

**_"Naïve I see. When are you men going to think with your brain instead of your heart?" _**_She muttered. Damon glared at her. _

**_"Well I will be back at the house Stefan." _**_Damon said flashing away. _

**_"I'm sorry about that back there and for my brother. Who are you again and how do you know us?" _**_He asked. Caroline sighed. She could already tell that she was going to like Stefan. He just seemed nice and he was anew vampire. She could teach him the basics. It would give her something to do in the meantime. _

**_"Caroline…Forbes. I am a 630 year old vampire in case you're wondering." _**_She lied.__** "I know who you are because well rumors and news travel through the supernatural world much more faster than in the human world you could say." **__She said. _

**_"Wow I have never met a vampire so old."_**_ She glared at him playfully. _

**_"Are you calling me old Mr. Salvatore?" _**_He shook his head. _

**_"No Miss Forbes I am not." _**

**_"You may call me Caroline if you want."_**_ He smiled. _

**_"Caroline," _**

Note: So here is another chapter on how Stefan and Caroline had met. She lied about her age. Why do you think she did that? Next chapter we should be getting into the downtown New Orleans. I think there might be another flashback in that chapter as well. But anyway reviews. Tell me what you think. I'd love to hear. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline and Elena got out of the car and to the sidewalk of downtown New Orleans. Caroline glanced around cautiously. As they walked Caroline found the street to remind her of the Chicago streets. Elena turned to Caroline.

"So have you been here before?" She asked. Caroline nodded.

"It was a long time ago. In the 1940's." She said.

"Reminds me of Chicago where Stefan was with Klaus a year ago." She said. Caroline looked at her.

"Really? Klaus and Stefan were in Chicago a year ago?" She asked. Elena nodded.

"He was the ripper then actually which made him act a certain way." Elena mumbled.

"Wait Stefan was the ripper again in Chicago with Klaus. Ironic." Elena glanced at Caroline confused at what she meant.

"Ironic how?"

"Just that Stefan was the ripper back in the twenties. That's when I had to track him down. Lexi called me and asked me to help find him. She knew I was a far better tracker then she. You see Stefan was all over the place leaving a trail. But his movements were hard to tell. One minute he was heading to Louisiana and the next he would show in Kentucky. She knew by calling me I would give him the old punishment which would be a hard one."

Flashback:

_ Caroline was walking down the sidewalk in heels a red flapper fringe like dress. She had her golden blonde hair waved and pushed up making it seem like she had shorter hair. With a white feather on the side. Caroline had been tracking Stefan for almost two days and now she had found him. Well with the help of her witch. As she made her way to the bar and was not surprise to enter to see Stefan draining a brunette girl. But Caroline stopped short when she saw the blonde hair. Her old best friend Rebekah. Caroline couldn't believe it. Again Rebekah looked the same as she did when she was human. But Caroline hadn't seen her in two centuries and sometimes seeing an old friend from so long was hard for Caroline to accept. She looked away hiding her face with her hair until she reached the bar. She turned back to them to find that they weren't friends at all. They were in fact much more. Caroline was so confused her friend had met her old best friend from when she was human and they were kissing in public. _

**_"Scotch, neat mate,"_**_ Caroline heard the familiar accent and turned to find him on the other side of the bar. Klaus. She couldn't help but take in his attire. The 20's suited him quite well. She swallowed hard. She looked for something to hide her face with and grabbed the newspaper near the drinks and pretended to read it to hide her face. She bit her lip glancing around the paper to look at him. He was looking at Stefan and Rebekah taking a sip of his drink. She calmed herself. She could already tell something was wrong. Suddenly she found her hand burning and looked at it. Only to find a crumbled piece of paper. She quickly opened it. And she gasped at what was written. _

**_Mikael is her Caroline, he is going to be at the bar where you're going to see Stefan. Run!_**

**_-E_**

_ Caroline suddenly heard the gunshots. She watched as Klaus gulped down the last of his drink and speed walked to Stefan and Rebekah who had hidden behind the bar across the room. Caroline cried out when she felt a bullet hit her arm. She ripped it out and realized that it was wooden. Edmund had been right. Mikael was here. She got up to see Rebekah running out the door and Stefan was about to run with her. But was stopped by Klaus. She watched as Klaus compelled Stefan to forget about them. And then he was gone. When she realized this she felt her heart sink more and more into the ground slowly being buried. She was starting to give up on ever being with him again. She realized she needed to face facts. Klaus and Caroline were never going to be together. Unless they wanted to die. She watched as Katerina came in with short hair and hid in the hallway of restrooms. She looked to see Mikael came in and walked to Stefan. Caroline quickly flashed to hallway where Katerina was. When she saw Caroline she raised an eyebrow. Caroline only rolled her eyes and flashed to her grabbing her by the throat and shoving her against the wall while putting her hand over her mouth. Caroline listened to Stefan tell Mikael that he hadn't seen them. She waited for Mikael to leave. Before she finally spoke to Katerina. _

**_"So you're the infamous Katerina Petrova?" _**_Caroline began. __**"Tell me how long have you been stalking Stefan Salvatore?"**__ She smirked before snapping her neck. __**"I never liked you anyway."**__ She said still holding a grudge for flirting with her Klaus. Well at a time was her Klaus. Caroline walked back outside and found Stefan holding Rebekah's necklace and she felt bad knowing he would never know that he was in fact in love with her at a time. __**"It's time to go."**__ Stefan turned around to her. _

**_"Caroline?"_**_ She nodded. _

**_"It's time to bring back my best friend now."_**_ And in one fluid motion she grabbed his head and shoved it into the bar knocking him out cold. __**"I am doing what I do best, friend. Saving you from yourself." **_

Flashback ended:

"I didn't realize that Katherine was there then." Elena said. Caroline nodded.

"She was and she finally got to meet me. Although now I think if she saw me she would head for the hills. She knows who I am and what I am capable of." Elena nodded.

Klaus's phone rang. He looked down to see it was Sophie. He sighed not in the mood to speak with anyone.

"Yes Sophie?"

"We have a problem." There was a slight pause. "Elijah went to downtown New Orleans. And Elena Gilbert followed by having help from Caroline. But the point is that I think Marcel might also be down there." She said. Klaus was out of his sit. He knew he shouldn't be worried for Caroline she was an original and like she had said she could take care of herself she had done it for awhile. But the information next caused Klaus's worry. "He's got the white oak stake from the man named Damon Salvatore."

Note: So Damon gave Marcel the white oak stake. And now Marcel could possibly be in Downtown New Orleans planning on staking Elijah or Caroline? And Caroline was there in the 1920's and again had seen Klaus. But this scene was significant in showing how Caroline was immune to Klaus when he first found out she was alive. Each time she had seen him and Mikael caught up she realized more and more that she would never be with Klaus again afraid that he would killed by Mikael so over time she buried her feelings deep for him. Because she was afraid to even see him again and feel pain. Almost like shutting her emotions off or something. Anyway what do you thinks going to happen next? Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Klaus walked to the living room where Kol and Rebekah were bickering. Klaus sighed. Of all things that his sisters were arguing about was about the couch and wanting to sit somewhere or something. Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Kol shut up." Kol and Rebekah stopped there bickering to turn to him.

"Nik, tell Kol to stop thinking that the entire couch is his." She snapped. Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Elijah, Caroline, and the doppelganger are in downtown New Orleans. And Marcel could be there. And another thing, he has a white oak stake." Rebekah's eyes widened and Kol eyebrows rose.

Caroline and Elena were walking aimlessly around due to the fact Elena wasn't able to tell her where her friend probably was if she was still maybe alive.

"Didn't you think to plan ahead?" Caroline complained. "How am I suppose to help you find Elijah in this god forsaken place when you don't even know where he went besides to your friend who has been missing. And I hate to tell you this but if they have been here for a while then she is most likely dead." Elena sighed.

"Sorry, I didn't in fact know that I would be coming here." She said. "You were actually a last minute idea." She confessed. Caroline sighed. Leave to her to not plan ahead. Caroline was always planning ahead. That's how she got around and was always one step ahead of Mikael or someone who wanted to double crosses her. It was sort of a battle strategy for her. Caroline stopped and pulled Elena into a bar.

"For now we stay here. I am going to talk to someone and see if they have seen Elijah. You stay here and don't, under any circumstances talk to anyone. A baby vampire isn't safe around here. So if you just keep quiet they should leave you alone. And I should only be at least three minutes at the most. Now stay here." Caroline left her at the bar and made her way to some guy. He had dark hair and dark eyes. She knew by his scent was a werewolf. "Excuse me, I am looking for someone and I was wondering if perhaps you might have seen them?" She asked friendly. The werewolf raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry I don't talk to vampires doll face." He said taking a sip of his drink. She glared at him. She put a hundred dollars on the table.

"Look if you could just tell me where my friend is then everything will be fine and I won't have to rip someone's head off." She said. He looked at her. Before taking the money with a nod. "He is tall slender but muscular with dark brown hair and brown eyes." She said.

"Better description sweetheart-

"Wears a suit,"

"Oh yeah I seen him he was in here an hour or two ago."

"Did you know where he was going?" He shrugged and shook his head.

"Not really I think he headed down wear the vampires are. At this warehouse or something near the bridge. Nobody goes there though because there older and stronger vampires. You know like the big top ones. They work for this guy who is a vampire named Marcel. He thinks he is some sort of king or something. He is acting more like a dictator in all." He said. She nodded.

"Where is this warehouse?"

"I think I am going to need more than just money, perhaps…" His hand lingered to her thigh. She rolled her eyes. Men. She grabbed his wandering hand before he knew what hit him she forced his arm behind his back and shoved him into a table.

"I am not a vampire you want to mess with." She whispered in his ear. She heard others move from there stools. She cursed herself knowing that he must have his pack here. She glanced to four other werewolves. Others were watching as the werewolves all walked over to them. She sighed. "Idiots," Elena watched as the werewolves walked over to Caroline. Elena knew she shouldn't have to fear for Caroline's life. Caroline was an original and wouldn't die from a werewolf bite or be easily killed. She was an original vampire. And these werewolves were idiots like she had just mumbled.

"How about let go of him little vampire? We wouldn't want to have a problem would we?" The big one said.

"How about you all shut up and sit down before you see what your heart looks like?" She threatened. The big ones eyes glowed in anger and he launched himself at her. Only for Caroline to rip his heart out and his body fall to the floor with a thud. The other two rushed forward at her. She easily ripped their hearts out dropping them to the floor without a care. She turned to the last two werewolves who had their jaws open. "So easy way or the hard way?" She asked. Suddenly Caroline felt some slight pain in her chest and looked down to see a stake through her chest where her heart was suppose to be. She groaned. And she heard the werewolf behind her gasp along with her other vampires. She simply smiled.

"Y-you're alive..." He gasped.

"I'm an original you moron. I can't die from werewolf bites and I can't be killed either." In one move she ripped the stake and throw it away and then swung and karate chopped his head off. She then turned back to the guy she had been talking to who was shaking with fear now. She gave him a smirk. "So how about you answer that question?"

Klaus, Rebekah, and Kol were on the sidewalk of downtown New Orleans at night when there would be more supernatural creatures out causing crimes and murders. Kol couldn't help but smile remembering how much crime he had done here in the late 1700's. Rebekah just rolled her eyes at her brother. Klaus wasn't paying attention to him more focused on Elijah. Well he said this but it was truly Caroline that he was worried about. He could care less about the doppelganger of course. As they walked down the street Rebekah froze.

"Nik," He turned to her. And looked to where she was staring. Two vampires that were talking.

_"There was a blonde and a brunette vampire at the bar. But you will never believe this, the blonde vampire was an original vampire." _He said. The female vampire looked skeptical.

_"An original? How would you know? That don't necessarily reveal there selves on a daily basis." _

_"She was one though. She fought four werewolves and one staked her and she didn't die and that's when she admitted it."_ He said. Klaus turned and walked over to the vampires. The red head female vampire turned to them.

"Excuse but where did you see this original vampire?" He asked. The male vampire stared at him and blinked twice.

"Ah down the street in the bar to the right. I am not sure that she is there anymore. They were asking for direction and looking for some guy." Klaus nodded.

"Thanks mate,"

Note: So there is another chapter. Looks like Caroline and Elena I heading to the warehouse where Elijah might be with Bonnie. And Klaus, Rebekah, and Kol are catching up with the girls. What do you think is going to happen? Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline and Elena had left the bar with the information. And leaving a few hearts and organs lying around the bar. Elena knew Caroline was an original but she hadn't fully comprehend it until seeing her kill werewolves without even blinking and being staked through the heart and never dying.

"Have you been to Mystic Falls since 1864?" Elena asked suddenly. Caroline was taken aback by the question having to do with her home and where she was born.

"Actually yes, I was there the night of the ball that Ester had thrown." She said. Elena took a few seconds of silence before speaking again.

"You were there?"

"Yes and may I say it wasn't a magically night in sense of the best more like a magically curse."

Flashback:

_ Caroline had a dark wig on. She watched how Klaus danced with a young girl with dirty blonde hair. Caroline bit her lip feeling a pinch of jealousy but ignored it. It had been easier lately. She knew that she was somewhat shutting her feelings off and the liquor seemed to help with that. She gulped down her drink before running into a familiar face. Finn. Finn smiled to her. _

**_"Finn Mikaelson," _**_He introduced himself. Caroline raised an eyebrow at his hand. She hadn't seen him since he was human. She had heard a century later after they had been turned that he was left daggered by Klaus for at least 900 years. _

**_"Samantha Smith," _**_She said taking his hand and shaking it. He smiled to her. _

**_"Miss Smith would you care to dance?"_**_ He asked. She sighed and nodded and he took her hand in his and led her to the dance floor. He had them dancing around like the other couples in no time. __**"You are quit the dancer." **_

**_"Well I have had a lot of practice," _**_She said. _

**_"Oh I know Miss Frey." _**_He said. Her heart stopped when she heard her real last name. She glanced up at him and he smiled knowing exactly who she was. __**"May I say Miss Frey it has been a long time since I last saw you. You were human and you fancied my brother. I never knew that you were turned though. Might I say it is rather shocking? I wonder what Niklaus would think of you being alive all this time hmm." **__She glared at him. _

**_"You wouldn't," _**_He nodded. _

**_"You are right I wouldn't, but sooner or later Miss Frey you are going to have to tell him yourself. I can tell that your whole existence has been rather sad and hurt without being with him. No matter how hard you try to hide it my brother still seems to hold your heart and it will always belong to him. For you still deny it and say you have moved on but you long to be with him. You are still in love with him. You may deny it to me, to him to anyone but do not deny it to yourself." _**_He said and stopped dancing. __**"I must go my mother calls upon me, thank you for the dance Miss Frey," **__He was about to walk away when he turned back to her. __**"Oh and Miss Frey remember what I said."**__And then she watched him walk away leaving her thinking about what he had said before making a glance to Klaus. He was talking to Elijah now and had finished dancing with the girl. She turned away suddenly feeling exposed and vulnerable and walked to the door. She leaned against it for a second thinking about what Finn had said. He was right. No matter how long they had been apart no matter if he never knew of her existence she would always be in love with him. She watched how Ester had everyone make a toast and drink the champagne. She simply poured her drink into the plant next to her. It wasn't until she heard a crash. She walked outside to find Kol on the ground and looked to see Damon jump off the balcony and tackle Kol. Until Damon broke Kol's neck. She heard doors open quickly. _

**_"Damon!" _**_She looked to see Stefan run out to him and pant. __**"Are you crazy?"**__He asked. Caroline watched how all the originals walked out to find their brother dead from a broken neck caused by the eldest Salvatore brother. Damon turned to them with uncaring expression. And Caroline knew what had happened. _

**_"Maybe a little," _**_He confessed. And then he gave an evil smirk. The one she remembered when he had turned his humanity off. __**"Barbie for me to cause a problem." **__And he gave an evil amused look before turning away and walking back when he had his emotions off. She knew that something or someone had done something to make him turn it off. It looked like the rolls were back to the way they were. Stefan was the good brother and Damon was the bad brother again. The universe, was now back to its original chaos. And it looks like it was just beginning. _

Flashback ended:

"I told Damon that, him being in love with me was a problem. Which made him do what he did that night." Elena told Caroline.

"Figures," She said.

"And lately since Bonnie's spell to break the sire bond that Damon had on me. I am finding that I don't feel the same way for him as I once did and even for Stefan." Elena told her.

"It's your feelings you're changing. You are yourself still but you won't grow old and are frozen at the age of eighteen forever. In truth though you still are growing and getting older. You are maturing. I don't think that they were always going to be someone that you loved. You want different things." Caroline said. Elena nodded.

"But you like Klaus- She never finished her sentence because Elena was against the wall with Caroline hand gripped around her throat tight.

"How do you know that?" Caroline was losing her patience with the girl.

"Elijah-told-me." She choked out. Caroline let her go.

"You need to go telling that to people. And don't you dare tell Klaus." She paused. "I was in love with Klaus when I was human. I was eighteen when I turned. I was pretty much a woman then but it finished out when I became a vampire. And I realized that the feelings that I had for Klaus only became stronger. And overtime I realized that I couldn't find someone else. But we couldn't be together." She said. Elena face confused.

"Why?"

"Because of Mikael. He was chasing me the whole time I was alive. And I had found Klaus two centuries later. I was leading Mikael to him. Mikael was using me a compass and if he ever found me I would make sure that I wasn't some blazing arrow pointing to Klaus. I stayed away to keep Klaus safe. Though after six centuries Mikael began to give up on using me as a way to track Klaus I also had a witch make me harder to find so that if I ever accidently found Klaus that he wouldn't be right on my trail." Caroline said.

"You do know what he has done right?" Elena asked. Caroline nodded.

"I was keeping some tabs on him you could say. Elena people aren't born evil. And no one is truly evil they are made really. Their decisions define who they are. I know why Klaus created hybrids. I am probably the only one that knows besides maybe his family. Klaus wanted a family of his own. How would you feel if your whole life your parents never cared about you, your father abused you and then finding out your whole life has been a lie? That finding out the father that had been abusing you was not your father and the fact that your mother had an affair with another man and that she looked to you as a mistake in her eyes. When Klaus had triggered his werewolf side and Ester locked it. He didn't want to have it for power at the time. He thought his mother was ashamed of him he thought she couldn't accept him for who he was. And so being a vampire that heightened and he killed his mother. And I wouldn't care one way or another really she was a horrible woman. But his whole life he feels no one has accepted or he can't trust them. Betrayal he has always felt that. And being a vampire and a werewolf makes it harder for him to control it. I had to watch one time his father abuse him and all his mother did was watch her son be beaten and the only thing she did was try and calm Mikael down. I understand who he is Elena and why he does the things that he does. Maybe you shouldn't think he is so evil. Look at what you have done as well. We are not perfect Elena and this world isn't perfect. Life is hard either way."

Note: So here's another chapter. Caroline has a flashback at the ball. It turns out Finn knew who she was. Caroline explains what it's like to be a vampire especially a newly turned. She shows how much she understands Klaus and why he does the things that he does. Caroline doesn't believe anyone is truly evil unless you count Mikael. And she defends him by telling Elena the truth behind what he does. So what do you think? Reviews I would love to hear what you think so far. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 19


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Klaus, Rebekah and Kol walked into the bar to find the place a mess. A few hearts on the ground a head ripped off and a few pieces of furniture besides glass shattered and broken all on the floor. Kol smirked.

"Caroline definitely was here brother." Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Where do you think they were heading?" Rebekah asked. Klaus shook his head.

"Not sure." Klaus stopped when he saw something catch his eye. He looked down at the necklace that lay on the floor untouched. As if fragile Klaus gently took it in his hands and looked down at the lapis lazuli stone in the middle of the silver chain. He brushed his fingertips against the stone admiring it.

Flashback:

_ Caroline was getting a pale of water. Her mother had told her to go get so that she could cook for supper. She turned to find Klaus standing there smiling at her. She put the pale down and smiled back pulling a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. _

**_"Klaus, what are you doing here?" _**_She asked. He walked over to her and kissed her. She kissed him back but then broke the kiss and sighed. __**"Klaus you shouldn't be here what if my mother sees." **__He chuckled. _

**_"Love, she happens to be working with someone who is wounded at the moment." _**_He said. _

**_"Who?"_**

**_"Kol, the idiot happen to accidently cut his arm with his sword. Elijah has been teaching him how to sword fight and he has caused only himself an injury." _**_She rolled her eyes. _

**_"So what brings you here?"_**_ She asks. He smiles to her and takes a deep breath. _

**_"Caroline I wanted to give you something for your birthday." _**_He held out something wrapped in a cloth. She took it and unwrapped the cloth to find a handmade necklace. It was a blue stone known as lapis lazuli and had silver chain to it. _

**_"Oh, Klaus it's beautiful."_**_ She brushed her fingertips against the stone. She smiled and handed it to him. __**"Put it on for me?"**__ He nodded and she turned around and lifted her golden blonde hair up for him to put it around her neck. He gently put it around her neck she dropped her hair to touch the beautiful stone once again. __**"Thank you Klaus," **__She said hugging him. Klaus held her close to him. She pushed back to look at him before crashing her lips to his. He kissed her back just as fiercely. _

**_"Will you come to the village tonight for the festival?"_**_ Klaus asked breaking the kiss. She nodded. _

**_"Of course, I will come."_**_Klaus smiled happy. _

**_"Caroline?! Where is that girl?" _**_She heard her mother. Caroline jumped at hearing her mother. Caroline gave Klaus one last kiss before grabbing her pale of water and nearly running back to her hut before turning and giving Klaus a smile and turning and going into the hut. Klaus smiled he couldn't wait to see Caroline tonight. _

Flashback ended:

Klaus couldn't believe it. She still had the necklace though she had dropped it here. He had seen her fiddle with her necklace before but he didn't know that it was the one he had given her. She still had kept it after a 1000 years she still had worn the necklace that he had given her the night of her birthday and the festival. Before either his brother or sister could see the precious trinket he put it into his pocket and patted it. He felt his heart suddenly unclench slightly. Maybe she still had feelings for him. But first he would give her back the necklace and confront her about it. There was a noise and Klaus turned to look where it came from to see Kol grabbing a vampire by the neck and shoving him against the wall.

"Ok mate where did the blonde original and the brunette go?" He asked. The vampire was somewhat frightened recognizing Klaus knowing he was the original hybrid. The man was slightly shaking.

"S-she…they went to where Marcel's vampires are. They were looking for some man that wears a suit all the time. They said that they needed to find him." He said. Kol nodded and looked to his brother.

"Which way did they go?" Klaus asked.

"The place is near the bridge down the street. There is a warehouse full of old vampires that I strong. No one ever goes down there though. But they did." Klaus nodded. And Kol dropped the man before turning back to them.

"We should get moving." Rebekah muttered.

Caroline and Elena had arrived at the place where the werewolf had directed them to. Caroline looked to the warehouse. She sighed.

"Ok so you're going to stay here while I go inside and check it out." Caroline said. Caroline turned to leave when Elena spoke.

"No way, I didn't come all the way down here to just wait to know if my friend is ok or not. And I want to make sure that Elijah is alright too. I'm going too." Caroline shook her head.

"No, you're a baby vampire and these are older vampires who are working for that ass Marcel. And I can't be constantly trying to make sure that your not killed or Elijah will kill me." Elena shook her head.

"Elijah won't kill you if I die. You're his friend that he has grown up with since he was human." She said. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"You're not really that oblivious are you?" Caroline asked. Elena raised an eyebrow confused.

"What?" Caroline sighed.

"Elijah has feelings for you. Even if it doesn't seem like it. Trust me I know him and he does. And I don't think that he would want to find out that you are dead because I let you in harm's way and couldn't protect you." She said. Elena was taken aback a bit. Elijah had feelings for her. An original vampire had feelings for her, her a baby vampire. "So you are going to stay here or so help me god I will compel you if I have to." She threatened. "Stay," Caroline flashed away into the warehouse leaving Elena to stand there having thoughts about Elijah that she had never thought about before.

Note: So there you go another chapter. I hope that you are enjoying it. Anyway so we know that Klaus gave her that necklace a thousand years ago I her birthday when she was human. And she still has it and has been wearing it since. Reviews. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 20


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Elena was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Kol sneaking up behind her. At least not until Rebekah spoke.

"Kol would you stop annoying people." Elena screamed and ran face first into Klaus's back. She groaned and rubbed her head he felt like a brick wall. He was staring at the warehouse where Caroline and Elijah were inside. Along with Bonnie who could possibly be in there alive or not. Klaus turned to her and raised an eyebrow. She gulped. Rebekah just ignored her and walked to Klaus's side looking at the warehouse.

"I am guessing this is the place." Kol said. Rebekah glared at him.

"Of course it is you idiot." She said to him. Elena watched as the two argued and Klaus was turning red.

"Rebekah! Kol! If you both don't shut up right now you will both find daggers in your hearts." Rebekah turned to him with a glare and Kol rolled his eyes.

"Brother seriously find a- He didn't get to finish his sentence before Klaus had ripped out his liver. He groaned and glared at his older brother. Klaus took a deep breath trying to calm himself. He turned and proceeded to the warehouse along with Rebekah, Kol, and Elena who followed along.

Caroline listened to her surroundings making sure the coast was clear. She walked down the hall of the old warehouse glancing around making sure no one was following her. She found a door on the right and opened it hearing a heartbeat. She looked inside and her eyes widened. She looked to the black girl that was chained with cuts and bruises on her body. She could still her heartbeat though which meant that she was still alive. That's when she heard someone behind her and in a flash turned around and grabbed them and shoved them to the ground. The male vampire groaned and was on his feet in a flash. But before he could even have a go at fighting her she sighed and knocked out the vampire. She then turned to the black girl again. She slowly walked over to the girl and bit her wrist. She let the girl feed on her and helped her heal. The girl responded by gulping down Caroline's blood. When Caroline released her wrist the girl opened her eyes she coughed.

"Who are you?" She asked. Caroline hesitated but decided to tell the girl the truth.

"My name is Caroline what is your name?" The girl hesitated as well.

"Bonnie," Caroline nodded.

"Are you a friend of a girl named Elena Gilbert?" The girl nodded. "Then I am here to rescue you. But I have another question did you see a man with dark hair and wears a suit?" Bonnie raised her eyes to her.

"Elijah, I don't know what happened I passed out after I saw him." She said. Caroline nodded. She turned to the vampire that she had knocked out and woke him up only for her eyes to dilate.

"Get Bonnie out of here and bring her back to New Orleans to a woman named Sophie. Do not tell anyone of any of this and just take her back there. Then I want you to leave this city and never come back. Do you understand?" The vampire nodded and lifted Bonnie into his arms. "Bonnie you will be back in uptown New Orleans and Sophie is a witch that will help you I promise." Bonnie nodded and slowly began to fall asleep. As soon as they were gone Caroline walked down the hall to find in the big room Elijah on the floor with a dagger in his heart. She could see Marcel and a few men on his side. Caroline glared at them how dare they mess with Elijah. It's until Marcel took something out of his jacket that made Caroline gasp and her eyes widened. The white oak stake. He had it. She looked to see that he was going to use it on Elijah. She had to help him.

Klaus slowly walked inside looking around making sure that there was no one there. Until he heard Elena gasped.

"Bonnie!" They turned to see the witch in a vampires arms she unconscious and there were still a few bruises on her. In a flash Elena tried to attack the vampire but he shoved her aside and was about to make his way to leave when Kol ripped his heart out and shoved him to the ground after grabbing the witch from his arms. Elena watched as Kol saved her friend. She had never thought the original would save her friend though. Rebekah raised an eyebrow at her brother.

"Ok so if the witch is here and alright, then where is Elijah and Caroline?" Rebekah asked. Elena looked at them worried and Klaus's jaw clenched. He would kill Marcel if he laid a hand on his Caroline.

"Kol take the witch and the doppelganger back to Sophie." He said. Kol nodded and looked to Elena who was still looking worried. Elena turned back to Kol and they flashed out of the warehouse. Rebekah turned to her brother seeing the worry in his eyes before he flashed down the hall. Rebekah followed blindly.

Caroline flashed down the steps and ripped two hearts out of two vampires and shoved the others away from Elijah. She flashed to Elijah in half a second and grabbed the dagger and ripped it out. And throw the dagger into a vampire's chest killing him. Marcel was getting up now along with other vampires. Caroline put herself in front of Elijah's body wishing he would be alive already. She could see the veins starting to disappear and his flesh coming back alive. But it would take him a few minutes to come back fully. Caroline broke of a chair two legs and used them as stakes to the other vampires. One vampire flashed at Caroline from behind staking her in the stomach and shoving her to the ground at Marcel's feet. The stake had been dipped in vervain and wolfsvain. She forced herself to get up but the wolfbane was already spreading throughout her body and it didn't help much when they shoved the dagger in her leg. She screamed feeling the ash of the white oak stake in her leg. Marcel kicked her over on her back so she was facing the ceiling. He smiled and looked down at her.

"Such a pretty face to be destroyed. I have been wanting to do this since the night you stepped into my city." He said with an evil smirk on his face. Caroline tried to get up but the vervain mixed with wolfsvane combine with dagger in her leg was too much. She swallowed hard and looked to Elijah who was still not alive yet to help her. He raised the dagger to her heart. And Caroline closed her eyes.

Note: So I should be posting another chapter soon. Like maybe in the next few minutes. I just really love making good cliffhangers. Tell me what you think. I want to see your reactions to everything. Reviews please. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 21


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline heard a grunt and then heard a loud yell. She opened her eyes to find Rebekah looking down at her. Caroline turned her head slowly to find Klaus had shoved the white oak stake into another vampire's heart missing Marcel's. Marcel was starting to get up when he was suddenly flashed to the wall by another figure. Elijah. Rebekah bent down to the stake that was plunged through Caroline's stomach and ripped it out causing Caroline cry out in pain. In turn for Klaus to turn his head to her and wince hearing her cry. Elijah gripped Marcel by the throat.

"I do not appreciate being daggered Marcel." Marcel growled at Elijah. Klaus ripped off the other vampires head while the three other vampires flash away making their escape.

"Well I would apologize but sadly I am not sorry. But I am sorry that you won't seem to get a chance to end my life today or you old friend." Suddenly Klaus, Rebakah and Elijah cried out in pain gripping their heads and Marcel smiled as Elijah released him. He turned to Caroline who was still weak. She watched him. "I apologize Caroline for not having my witch bestow the same to you. But you are the newest original and sooner or later you will have the same. Until next time old friend." Marcel was gone in the next second. Caroline was starting to get her strength back and helped Rebekah up. Caroline then flashed to Klaus who was rubbing his head. Caroline touched his shoulder. And he turned to her. Elijah brushed himself off as he got up.

"Well Niklaus that's the last time I let your old friend escape with him having his heart ripped out." Elijah said. Rebekah nodded in agreement.

"Well I think we should make his punishment more painful by teaching him not to mess with his creator and his siblings." He glanced at Caroline. "Or any original for that matter." Caroline helped him up.

"Put me down!" Bonnie complained. Kol was amused by the young witch and refused to put her down. Elena was happy to see her friend awake but the two of them were annoying her. They had just walked into Sophie's bar now back in uptown New Orleans. Sophie looked to the original, baby vampire and the young witch.

"Oh my, what have we here?" She asked. Camille looked to see what Sophie was talking about and notice Kol and that girl that Elijah had been talking to. Along with a black girl who she didn't know.

"Oh calm down darling," Kol sat down with Bonnie on his lap. She glared at him trying to remove herself from his lap. But he wouldn't loosen his grip. She groaned. Elena turned Sophie as she made her way over to them.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Bonnie was kidnapped and was injured pretty badly can you help her." Elena asked. Sophie nodded. Camille walked up to them. Kol raised an eyebrow at her.

"What do you want doll face?" He said. Kol didn't really care for the blonde that much and understood why his brother sometimes was annoyed with her. She was almost clingy well not to him. But she was always curious about his brother. He sometimes thinks the only reason she would talk to him is so that she could probably get closer to Klaus. He didn't understand why she was trying so hard though. Couldn't she see that his brother was clearly not interested?

"Oh ah where are Elijah…and Klaus?" She asked. Kol rolled his eyes.

"My brothers aren't really any of your business but if you must know they went to Canada." He said.

"Kol!" Bonnie yelled at him and punched his arm but then whimpered. Kol's smirk fell and he rubbed Bonnie's hand. Bonnie didn't even know what he was doing but it felt nice.

"Klaus and Elijah are- Elena stopped when she noticed the brothers along with their sister coming in. Caroline followed right behind them. Camille smiled seeing Klaus. Kol rolled his eyes at her and held Bonnie close to which Bonnie was feeling quite uncomfortable with her best friend watching the original caress her hand. Elijah walked over to Sophie while Rebekah sat down filing her nails. Caroline sighed and looked at the time.

"I better go," She said. She turned to leave when Klaus was in front of her.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked. She sighed and nodded. They walked outside making Camille frown wondering who this girl was to Klaus. Once they were outside and alone Klaus spoke. "I think you dropped this." She watched him reach into his pocket and pull out the necklace that he had given her for her birthday when she was human. Her eyes widened seeing that he had it and that it had fallen off.

"Oh ah thank you." She said. She reached to take it but Klaus didn't let her. "Klaus,"

"Why do you still have it?" He asked. She swallowed hard.

"Klaus can I have-

"Why Caroline?"

"Because,"

"Because why?" She took a deep breath why did he have to ask her these questions.

"Because of you." He was confused by what she meant by that.

"Me?"

"Because you gave it to me on my birthday. It's the one thing that I still have left of my human life." She said. "And the one thing left I had about you. It helped make me feel closer to you." She admitted. She sighed and the mask went over her face once again. Klaus was beyond shocked by her words. All this time he thought she had moved on from him. He had hoped that perhaps she still felt something for him. He handed her the necklace back.

"Caroline can I ask you something?" She didn't look at him but nodded. "Will perhaps go on a date with me?" She looked up at him with wide eyes. He was asking her out on a date. Her, not Katerina, not Elena, not Tatia not any other woman, her.

Note: So here you go another chapter like I promised. What do you think Caroline will say? And what seems to be going on with Kol and Bonnie? Tell me what you guys think so far. Should I have Kennett or not. Reviews thanks. :]

A/N end of first chapter 22


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

_Hey guys for the wolfvane to weaken Caroline it was suppose to be wolf venom I got those too confused. Sorry about that. Just wanted to let you know. Ok here is the story._

She awoke hearing the sound of her phone ringing. She groaned and rolled over in bed putting a pillow on her head. But she could still hear it. She sighed and grabbed the phone but instead heard her door open.

"Caroline," Caroline turned to Sam who standing in the doorway with her phone in her hand. Caroline raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sam?" Sam's eyes narrowed.

"I heard about this war." She said. Caroline swallowed hard. "You have some serious explaining to do."

Bonnie couldn't believe that she had to stay in the originals house. Elena was there with her. But she really didn't have to worry about Klaus, Elijah or Rebekah. With Kol annoying her most of the time and Elijah was the only one that was nice to her. While Klaus ignored her presence and Rebekah just glared at her and Elena. Elena had been wrapped up her thoughts most of the time. Elena came in the living room to find Klaus sketching. Elena found it awkward to be in the same room as the man that had killed her. She was about to turn to leave not wanting to really stay in the same room as him when she notice the crumbled up paper on the floor. She glanced at Klaus who seemed to be ignoring her presence. She grabbed the piece of paper and opened it. Inside was a vivid drawing of Caroline the original that she had met. Klaus wasn't even paying any attention to her as she walked out with the drawing in hand. She was going to give it to Caroline if she ever saw her again. She wanted to show her that Klaus seemed to like her as well. She seemed to think that was rather ironic. She had always thought someone like Klaus could never love or find someone more than just another killing or something. Elijah came into the room.

"Rough night brother?" He asked. Klaus sighed.

"Just the usual." He said.

"Miss Frey seemed rather talkative to you tonight." Elijah said her true last name. Klaus sighed and nodded.

"I do not want to talk about her right now." He told his older brother.

"Lady troubles Niklaus?" Klaus groaned. He couldn't believe his older brother. He was the one that had such problems not him not Klaus. Elijah was the one chasing after a copy of a woman that he knew when he was human. And Klaus was chasing after a woman who he fell in love with when he was human. But she was the same woman not a copy.

"Just Caroline." He said.

"Did something happen?" Elijah asked. Klaus shook his head.

"I asked her on a date." Klaus said.

"And her answer was…" Elijah waited for Klaus to answer.

"No." Klaus said. Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"No?"

"I asked her and she said no Elijah. I don't understand why. She seemed to still fancy me somewhat." He said frustrated. Elena overheard the conversation.

"She does." Elena stepped in. Klaus glanced to her like she was someone new that he had never met before. "She won't admit it but she does. I think she is still a little afraid that there is a chance that you could be separated again and she doesn't want to go through a thousand years of pain not being able to be with you. So she pushing you away so she doesn't feel the pain of what she might think will happen again." Elena said. "If you want Caroline then you're going to have showed her you're not going to move on or leave her. I think she needs that reassurance." Klaus sighed looking at the doppelganger he was debating whether to take her advice or not. "I know lets go to a club." The originals stared at her like she was some alien or something. "Come on you know a club where people party at night. Don't tell me you don't know what a club is?"

"We do, just never really have gone." Her mouth dropped at them.

"WHAT?!" She said. Elijah's eyebrows widened at her outburst. "Then we are so going. It's perfect also who doesn't like a good club."

"But how will Caroline come? She has already refused me." He said. She smiled.

"Simple. She's best friends with Rebekah. Rebekah can ask her to join all of us out. And then you can get closer to Caroline." She said. Elijah smiled.

"You have to admit brother that is a good plan." Klaus sighed. He didn't have to like the doppelganger but he could enjoy her ideas.

"Caroline you should have told me about the war. And stop listening to my erratic crazy meddling mother." Sam said.

"This isn't a war that I think that you should be getting involved in either though." She said.

"Caroline I am a witch I think I belong in the supernatural world category." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Yes but were talking about the old supernatural world not the new. You would have to be a really powerful witch and learn how to defend yourself better. This isn't Charleston, South Carolina this is New Orleans the capital for all supernatural creatures particular the older ones." Caroline said. Sam sighed.

"Which is why I am meeting with a witch named Therese I am going to need to be prepared for this war and I am going to need an expert. But don't lie to me anymore Caroline I would like to know these things." Caroline sighed and nodded. "So how is your so called love life with that original?" Caroline's eyes widened and she was taken aback a bit.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Oh come on Caroline to be so smug what's his name? I see you with him most of the time. And Therese says he's an original like you. Which means you knew him back in the day. Come on what's his name?" She said excitedly. Caroline sighed.

"His name is Klaus, but we are not together nor will we ever be." She said drowning her vodka.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't think that it would perhaps be right especially not now. I mean we are in the middle of a war here. And once this war ends Klaus will get what he wants which is to be king. And I will be gone by then." Sam stared at her.

"What do you mean you will be gone by then?" Caroline looked down and sighed.

"Sam I should have told you, but after this war I am leaving the city."

"Where?"

"That's for me to know. I'll send you a postcard when I get there." Truth be told it would be a long wait for a postcard. Caroline was going to be heading to France. She had some business there and  
also found it was time to leave the country and to a new one. She had decided that it would be best for her to leave once things were settled here.

"But what about Klaus? I mean did you I don't ask you out or something?" Caroline sighed and nodded.

"Yes, yes he did." She said. Sam was waiting to know what she had said. And Caroline rolled her eyes. "I said no."

"What?! Why?!"

"Because again were in the middle of a war and I am leaving after."

"Are you sure you said no for those reasons? They sound more like excuses to me." Caroline's eyes narrowed.

"Should we talk about Will then?" Caroline asked. Sam huffed in frustration. Their conversation was broken by a phone ringing.

"Hello Rebekah,"

"You are asking me to join your family at a club along with Elena and Bonnie?" Sam looked at her with wide eyes.

_"Come on Caroline join, I want to hang out with my best friend not the doppelganger wench and her witch friend. Please."_ Caroline sighed.

"Fine, I will come. But where and what time should I meet you?" She asked.

_"Oh Caroline we will pick you up. We are carpooling anyway." _Rebekah said. Caroline sighed.

"Fine,"

_"Will pick you up tomorrow at seven is that ok?" _

"It's fine." 

Note: So Caroline said no to Klaus's date. But now she is going out to a club with his family. So what do you think is going to happen? And we now know that once they win the war and Klaus gets to be king Caroline is getting on the first flight and heading to France. By the way I will try and post another chapter me what you think? Reviews please. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 23


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Elijah knocked on Elena's door. He waited until he heard her confirm that he could come in. Elijah came in and instantly began regretting it because he found in a red side shoulder short dress showing off her legs. Elijah forgot what he even had come to tell her and swallowed hard his gaze dropping to her legs and back to her face. She smiled at him and then raised an eyebrow.

"Elijah, don't tell me that's what you're wearing to the club?" That's what he had come to ask her. If she was ready yet?

"Well what was I suppose to wear?" He asked.

"You could try wearing a nice pair of jeans and a tee shirt for once and perhaps a nice jacket." She said.

"Please we have all tried but Elijah just happens to be the old man of the family darling, although he still has a thing for younger women." Kol mused with a smirk. Elena's eyes widened. And Elijah flashed at him throwing him into another bedroom. She could hear Kol's laughter.

"Oh why was I blessed with god forsaken brothers? I wish I had sisters sometimes." Rebekah groaned walking down the hall in a yellow dress with her blonde hair pulled up in a bun with some hair dangling down her cheeks.

"Kol-Elijah- down." Klaus said as if they were like dogs. Elijah glared at his younger brothers. Kol was in a fit of laughter and walked passed Elijah and into Bonnie's room. There was a scream and a crash followed by burst of laugher.

"Get out!" Kol was pushed out of the door with the biggest smile on his face. Elijah shook his head and Klaus rolled his eyes. Elena just stared at the wall telling herself that she didn't want to know. A minute or two later Bonnie came out wearing a green dress. Kol smirked at her and Bonnie's face was the exact color of a tomato. She glared daggers at Kol.

"I am not even going to ask." Elijah said.

Caroline couldn't believe she had agreed to go to the club with Rebekah and her family. Knowing that Klaus was going to be there. She had rejected and she had regretted it but she told herself that it was necessary and had to be done. She had her blonde hair in curls down. And she wore a short red dress. Caroline grabbed her jacket and walked out of her hotel room and down the stairs. She was glad when she saw Rebekah who gave her a warm smile. Caroline got into the expedition car and sat next to her. She found Elijah and Elena sitting in the front. Kol and Bonnie in the back who were bickering. And Rebekah in the middle between Klaus and Caroline. Caroline swallowed hard. She felt awkward after rejecting Klaus and being in the same room as him. Well car. But Caroline felt bad, she didn't mean to hurt him. But she knew he wanted to be king. And she had come to the conclusion that king was what he wanted and once he got it he would forget about her. And things would go back to the way they were.

"Elijah can't you go any faster?" Kol complained. Elijah ignored him.

"Kol he is going thirty miles above the speed limit." Elena told him.

"Oh look a bloody turtle went by us." Bonnie glared at him.

"This is slow to you?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Please if I was driving we would be there right now." Kol said with confidence.

"That doesn't make me feel any better." She said. "I think I definitely prefer Elijah's driving over yours just by the way you describe it." Caroline stared at the ceiling annoyed.

"Are you two dating?" She asked. This stopped them and Rebekah laughed at their faces. Kol's though turned into a smirk. Bonnie had a look of horror in her eyes.

"Yes darling are we?" He said seductively. Kol slide his hand up her thigh. "Ow!" He yelled. "Damn woman what the bloody hell was that for?!"

"You know what." She snapped.

"Elijah, how can you tolerate this?" Luckily Elijah saw Caroline in the rearview mirror. He handed her a box. Caroline looked down and read in big bold letters ear plugs. "Elijah, you're a genius." She put the ear plugs in.

When they got their Kol and Bonnie had finally stopped there constant bickering. Caroline was got out of the car and was greeted by Klaus who helped her out of the car despite the fact that he knew she was an original and could take care of herself. For a split second it was like the world around them was gone. And all that remained was the two of them. Caroline found that she was losing herself in his eyes.

"Come on, love birds time to go." Kol said. This snapped Caroline and Klaus out of their trance and Caroline removed herself from Klaus and walked pass Kol. Klaus glared at his younger brother who was smirking like an idiot.

Caroline, Rebekah and Bonnie had decided to hit the dance floor while Elena followed Elijah over to a booth along with Kol and Klaus. Elijah sighed staring at his drink.

"I am not nearly drunk enough for this." He said. Elena smiled and chuckled. Klaus took a sip of his drink watching Caroline dancing and glaring at some guy dancing around her. Klaus had his fists clenched and he wanted to rip that man apart.

"Don't worry my brother you're in luck for I the handsome original and your brother have a plan to win you woman back." Kol said with a smirk. Everyone gave Kol a look. "What?"

"No offense brother, but your plans aren't very good." Elijah said. Klaus nodded and drowned his drink.

"Oh please they are brilliant. And this one is gold just hear me out Nik." He said. "You and I go get some drinks I don't know like always women are naturally drawn to us. They start flirting with us. And one flirts with you resulting in making darling Caroline jealous." He smirked. Klaus thought about this.

"Actually brother I must say that is not such a bad idea." Elijah said. Elena nodded in agreement. Klaus sighed.

"Alright let's try it." He said.

Note: So like I said here is another chapter. Tell me what you think? Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 24


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Bonnie left the girls to come over to where Elijah and Elena were. Elena was trying to get Elena to dance with her. Bonnie sat down across from them.

"I don't think I much care for this dancing these days Elena." Elijah said. Typical Elijah he acted like he was from the olden days. In truth he was but at least the other originals seemed up to date on the times. Bonnie thought.

"Hey," Bonnie said.

"Hey,"

"Hello Miss Bennett," Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Please call me Bonnie," She said.

"So Elijah you know Caroline very well do you think she will be jealous?" Elena asked. Elijah shrugged and took a sip of his drink.

"It's possible but I am not sure what kind of response she'll give to Niklaus. I know that she might be jealous though. But I also know that Caroline doesn't like to lose either. She is fairly stubborn." He said. Elena noticed that Bonnie was glaring at Kol who was talking to a red head.

"What's wrong Bonnie?" She asked raising an eyebrow. Holding back her smirk. She knew that something was going on between those two. Despite she really didn't like the younger original after he tried to kill her brother.

"Nothing," Bonnie said grabbing Elijah's drink and taking a sip. Elijah sighed.

"Looks like I will, be needing a few more drinks tonight." Elijah said.

"Bonnie are you jealous?" The girl ignoring Elijah's comment. Bonnie's eyes widened.

"What?! No! Of course not. Why would I be jealous of him?" She said folding her arms across her chest stubbornly.

"I think someone's jealous." Elena smirked. Bonnie groaned and suddenly the flame on the candle on the table grew bigger. Elijah noticed this.

"Miss Bennett how are you feeling since yesterday?" He changed the topic. The flame immediately went back to the normal flame.

Rebekah stopped dancing and noticed her idiot brothers at the bar with two other women. A red head was flirting with Kol and a brunette was flirting with Klaus. She sighed and rolled her eyes. Her brothers were total idiots really.

"What?" Caroline asked and turned to see what she was looking at. A brunette was flirting with Klaus. Caroline felt the bite of jealousy. She cursed herself she shouldn't be jealous she rejected him and he was free to flirt whoever he wanted. Even if it wasn't her. She watched as the brunette placed her hand on Klaus's arm and Caroline felt her fangs itching to come up. She wanted to rip that pretty little brunettes head off for flirting with her Klaus. She shook her head. Her Klaus? Klaus wasn't hers and if he was she would walk over and ripping her to shreds. "I think I am just going to get some air." She said. Walking pass Rebekah and through the crowd of dancing people. She had to get some air before she killed someone. She walked outside on the sidewalk. This wasn't probably the best idea she thought. She couldn't think that the world was shaming her for rejecting Klaus because as if on cue a couple walked by hand in hand and then kissed each other so full of passion and love. Caroline groaned and watched the couple leave.

Flashback:

_Mystic Falls a thousand years ago: _

_Klaus and Caroline were having fun at the festival together. Finn had returned from his trip overseas. And word came that he was betrothed to a young girl. Caroline was enjoying her time but hated that Tatia kept making looks at Klaus. She couldn't believe this girl. She had Elijah and yet it was like she just loved having every man wrapped around her pretty little finger. Caroline glared at Tatia only for her to smirk in response. Tatia would not get a reaction out of her or give her that satisfactory over her. When Caroline and Klaus had finished the festival they walked to the falls watching them as the water descended down and into the lake. She smiled to him lovingly and cupped his cheek and gave him a sweet kiss. He kissed her back tenderly. The kiss became more passionate and her hands soon twisted in his light brown hair. Klaus's arms soon found her waist and brought her closer to him. She found Klaus pushing her back until she felt her back hit a tree. He moved kiss her neck. She moaned. She couldn't stop the next words that escaped her mouth. _

**_"I love you Klaus,"_**_ She felt his whole body froze against hers. But she found that she didn't regret them. He looked at her in the eyes._

**_"I love you too Caroline," _**_She smiled and kissed him passionately. They fell to the ground tangled in limbs. Her fingers knotted in his hair bringing him closer to her. His hand slide down her leg to her thigh and then up to her hip. She moaned. Her hands slide down the hem of his shirt. Even though part of them didn't even know what was pushing them to do this. She grazed the skin under his shirt before removing this. She had never done anything like this before. And she was eager she really wanted this with him. Even if she didn't know what it was. _

Flashback ended:

Caroline sighed remembering that night together. It had been one of her best night and days in the last thousand years. The next day however was not so great. It was the night of the full moon. And after that day Klaus brought back a dead Henrik. Caroline had heard what had happened from her mother. She had been the one to try and see if she could help the boy. But it was too late death had taken him from the world. After that Caroline went to see him that night only coming to find that Mikael had murdered his children in cold blood and his wife Ester had murdered her as well. Making them awake and be claimed by the night as dark creatures. Caroline sighed and was pulled from her thoughts by a door open and close. She looked to see Klaus step outside. She folded her arms across her chest and glared at him.

"You alright love?" How dare he call her that, when he was flirting with another girl.

"I'm fine," She snapped turning away from him. "Just go back to you to your harlot I think she is missing you." She started using a little of her old accent to say harlot. Klaus raised an eyebrow at her. And couldn't help but smirk.

"Are you jealous love?" He asked. Her eyes were blazing with anger.

"No, why would I be jealous, she's a nobody human." She growled. He couldn't help but smile slightly. For once Kol's plan had worked. She was jealous.

"It sounds like you are love," Her anger was raising through her veins. She growled and slapped him. He stopped smirking to glare at her.

"You. Do you even know what I had to put up with for a thousand years?" He raised an eyebrow. "I was alone in the world but even with knowing that you were alive I couldn't join you I couldn't see you. I was on my own for a thousand years making sure that I was one step ahead of Mikael so he wouldn't find you. It's bad enough seeing you flirt with that stupid copy of Tatia, Katerina or Katherine or whatever her name is. I was alone with no one even though the person I wanted to reunite with was only a state away or something." She said. She could feel all the feelings that she tried to bury for so long rushing to the surface. All her anger, pain, sadness, longing, loneliness. Klaus could see how hard she had tried to move on.

"Caroline that was just an act with Katerina Petrova. She meant nothing but a sacrifice for a ritual. And all those years being without you were painful. I kept feeling as if it was my fault for your death. So I was impulsive and turned my humanity off for so many thousands of years. I turned it on again when I had seen the doppelganger show how much she cared for my old friend. It reminded of you when you had cared for me. It made me turn on my humanity once again and when I started thinking about you again I knew you wouldn't want me to do any of the things I did. I knew I couldn't change who I was. But I started to stop killing as much and torturing all for you." He said. She sighed. And he cupped her cheeks and made her look at him in the eyes. "Caroline, you have been the only one to ever make me want to be a better person for you. You are the only woman who has ever made me give up everything just for you. And above all you're the only one who can make me turn on my humanity. Only you." She smiled shyly to him. And she couldn't stop herself. The emotions that she had buried and locked away, he seemed like the key in unlocking them. She kissed him. And when her lips pressed against his she felt like her heart that had crumbled and shattered over the years was being put back together. He kissed her back with loving and passion.

Note: Phew another chapter. I hope I did a good job on this one. I thought it was time to get to some _romantic scenes._ So the jealousy worked but it was a little different they finally confessed things to one another and Caroline admits that she is still somehow in love with him. And Klaus tells her about what she is to him. So tell me what you think? By the way next chapter there will be definitely some Kennett scenes. I hope I am making Kol well Kol like on the show really. I always liked him and his remarks. I will also maybe throw in some Elejah in there. Anyway Reviews please. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 25


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Kol was hardly amused with the red head. Really what was he thinking all this red head did was making him want to drain her so she would shut up for one second. He sighed and watched his brother leave the young brunette it took his brother a few times to get the brunette to leave him alone resulting in compulsion. Finally Kol had enough and compelled the woman of annoyance away from him.

_"Hey babe what's your name?" _

_"None of your damn business."_ Kol smiled hearing Bonnie tell off the guy.

_"Come on babe take a date with someone who will actually rock your world." _

_"Don't touch me!" _This made Kol turn to the Bennett witch. He saw her on the other side of the bar trying to drink in peace. She moved her arm away from the guy. _"Leave me alone!"_

_"Oo feisty." _This time he went to grab her by the arm. Kol was there grabbing his arm.

"I believe she said to leave her alone mate." The man turned to glare at him. Bonnie eyes widened seeing Kol there. She blinked twice shocked.

"This ain't any of your business punk you should leave before we have a problem." Kol glared at the man.

"Mate I suggest you leave before someone losing an eye or better yet an organ." Kol sneered. The man throw a punch at Kol but Kol had much faster reflexes and dodged. He punched the guy in the face careful to not knock his head off because he did have original strength. But Kol was still a little careless ending up breaking the man's jaw. Before the man could cause a scene Kol compelled him to leave and never think of Bonnie again and if he did see her turn the other way. He left without looking back at Kol.

"Thank you," Kol turned to Bonnie.

"You're welcome darling," Bonnie's phone buzzed.

**Are you going to do the dare?**

**-E**

Bonnie glared at the phone. Elena, Elijah, and Bonnie were playing truth or dare before she walked over to get a drink.

Few minutes ago:

"Hey let's play a game." Elena said.

"A drinking game?" Bonnie asked.

"A drinking game?" Elijah raised an eyebrow in confusion. The girls looked at each other. For an Original who has lived a thousand years he has not caught up on the times. He didn't even know what a drinking game was. Elena shook her head.

"No not that. Let's play truth or dare." Bonnie shrugged. Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"Is this, what humans waste their time with?" Elijah asked. Elena glared at him playfully.

"Elijah, just play the game or we can go dancing." He sighed and nodded. "Ok I will go first. Elijah truth or dare?" Elijah thought about it for a moment before responding.

"Hmm how about dare?" He asked.

"I dare you to dance to this music for five minutes." Elena said with a smirk. He glared at her. He should have known she was going to make him do that.

"No,"

"Oh come on Elijah you have to if you want I can dance with you?" He sighed.

"Fine," He grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. He looked around watching the other dancer then laid his eyes on her. She smiled and grabbed his hands and placed them on her waist. They swayed to the music and Elijah swallowed hard. Never had he danced so inappropriately before. She turned around and grinded into him. He cursed himself. Why had he picked dare? She was making this more of a challenge to not just throw her over his shoulder and carry her back to his house and take her right then and there. She didn't seem to notice what she was doing. Bonnie realized that it had been ten minutes and called them back over. Elijah seemed to have the look of shame on his face while Elena blushed slightly at her actions and walked back over to her. Bonnie smirked at the other two.

"Elena," Elijah began. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to put hot sauce in your drink and drink it." Elena cursed herself taking the hot sauce and mixed it in her drink. "And you have to drink all of it." She glared at him and took a deep breath. She gulped down the whole thing in one gulp before she started panting. Elijah handed her his drink and she chugged it down.

"Bonnie," She choked. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

Flashback ended:

She groaned. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"Why did I chose dare?" She said talking to more of herself then him.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about-He didn't finish his sentence because her lips were on his. His eyes widened. He blinked twice. The powerful Bennett witch Bonnie was kissing him. Him. An original vampire. He kissed back fiercely. And gripped the back of her head so she wouldn't break it. She tried to pull back but he wouldn't let her. She soon lost herself in the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down to her. His hands slide down to grab her waist and lift her onto the table.

"I only dared her to kiss him. I didn't really think she would make it into a full out make out session." Elena said to Elijah. Elijah took a sip of his drink.

"I think there may have been some tension between them. Like Niklaus and Caroline. Except there's has built up for a 1000 years unlike a few days. I would like to not think about it but I have a pretty good idea of what they might be up to." Elena gave him a look. "Would you like to leave? Take a walk maybe?" Elena smiled and nodded. He stood and held out his arm to her and she took it. Elena knew that Elijah was probably right.

Caroline was shoved against the wall so hard that the plaster of the wall cracked. But she didn't care. She gripped Klaus's head to keep him to her and keep his lips glued to hers, his body pressed against hers. Her hands fisted in his light brown hair. She flashed and shoved him against another knocking over a picture frame. They didn't flinch when they heard it crash. Klaus held Caroline to him and her hands dropped down to the hem of his shirt. She let her hands caress his skin. He groaned in her mouth and flipped her around so she was shoved against the wall once again. He broke the kiss and both of them panted.

"Caroline you need to be sure about this?" She looked up at him. She could tell this was different then when they were human. That night wasn't about claiming but showing their love. Klaus wanted to make sure that she never belonged to anyone but him. His possessiveness and Caroline felt the same way. She didn't want a one night stand. She wanted him as hers this time. She nodded unable to find word.

"Yes I'm sure. Take me," With those Klaus growled and kissed her again. He then starting kissing and sucking on her collarbone. She moaned. Klaus lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt wind as he flashed her to his bedroom until she felt the softness of the bed behind her. Klaus wasted no time in ripping her dress though she did glare at him for a split second. He kissed her again making forget for a second why she was annoyed. Klaus began to kiss and suck on her neck once again and Caroline wanted no needed to feel his skin against hers. She ripped his shirt off and sighed with relief finally feeling his skin against hers. She stroked his chest while he kissed down her throat and continued further down. She gasped arched her back into him. She couldn't but moan. And she could feel her vampire face and her fangs lengthen. She knew that supernatural creatures such as vampires shared blood as a sign of something more personal. Caroline never tried it before but it seemed like her vampire side wanted this. She gasped seeing Klaus's hybrid face appear. Without speaking Caroline pushed her blonde hair to the other side and at the same time they bit each other's necks. Caroline moaned at the sensation of his blood running down her throat it was the sweetest that she had ever tasted. Klaus had known Caroline was heaven itself her blood tasted sacred. He had never tasted anything more sweet. Klaus and Caroline licked the rest of the blood left on each other's necks. Caroline grabbed Klaus face and smashed their lips together mixing each other's blood. Caroline knew that even though how long that had been separated he was always hers and she was always his.

Note: So tell me what you think. I am trying to maybe do more to a scene like this. But I haven't written any like it. So I am still working on it. So I will try to do a little more every time to see how I do. So Kol and Bonnie have now kind of been interested in each other as you can see. Lol Elena and Elijah seemed to be getting closer. There's still this war going on? What challenges will Klaus and Caroline go through now that they have come together really? What obstacles will they face? Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 26


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Elijah and Elena were walking down the sidewalk of the city. Elijah noticed the bakery up ahead.

"Have you ever tried a Beignet?" He asked. She looked at him and shook her head. "You should try it; it is a popular dessert here. Would you like to try some?" She smiled.

"Sure," Elijah purchased the square like shape pastry with powdered sugar on it. He handed it to Elena. She looked at it and tore off a piece of it and plopped it into her mouth. She chewed it. "This is disgusting," She joked with a smile. Elijah tore off a piece and ate it with a smile. "I like it." She grinned wider. As they finished eating Elena was about to ask Elijah something when he flashed her to a wall causing a crack in it. She looked to see the stake hit a car window. She looked to see three older vampires with stakes glaring at them. Elijah turned to them putting shielding Elena's body with his.

"Gentlemen let's not do something that we both know you will regret. I suggest you leave." He said still as always polite. Elena knew that probably Klaus or Kol would have killed them in half a second. A vampire flashed to him about to stab him in the chest when he found his heart removed from his chest. Elijah dropped the heart and rolled up his sleeves. He found a fourth had joined in. Elijah sighed. Vampires these days were never smart. Elijah flashed to them ripping both their hearts out. He heard Elena scream. He turned around just in time to see Elena being grabbed. He flashed behind the vampire grabbing him and throwing him into the side of the wall. Elena closed her eyes as she watched Elijah grab him by his head. She heard the ripping of skin and heard the body drop with a thud. She opened her eyes to find a beheaded vampire on the ground. She swallowed hard. She knew Elijah was an original making him the most powerful vampire of all time but she had never realized how powerful he was she sometimes forgot that he wasn't just a moral man but the most powerful and one of the most feared vampires in the world. Elijah had mostly always showed her his moral side not so much his vampire side. She sighed with relief when he was at her side again. She smiled to him.

"Thank you, but what was that all about?"

"Marcel, he escaped us yesterday. He had a mortal dagger me while I was trying to rip a few vampires' hearts out." He said. She nodded.

"We still have all hell on earth released upon us in Mystic Falls." Elena confirmed. He nodded.

"Let us go, before others spy or attack us." He said. Elena almost thought he was some sort of bodyguard because he was wearing a suit and was moving by her side and was acting like something else was going to attack them.

Rebekah groaned. Why didn't she leave with Caroline? Oh wait her brother followed her out. Why didn't she leave with…no she would not go with the doppelganger wench her other older brother who obviously had some feelings for the wench of a girl. She sighed and glanced to Kol and Bonnie who were still kissing. It was grossing her out and was making her feel somewhat lonesome. She could still remember him. And that day that changed both of their feelings for one another. Rebekah missed him.

Caroline felt the sunlight on her face and groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She didn't recognize the room that she was in. She noticed she was in a bed. Naked. Suddenly a rush of memories from last night flashed through her mind. She swallowed hard Klaus and her slept together. But she wasn't drunk or not thinking. She realized that she had wanted him after 1000 years; her feelings had built up only to explode. Finn had been right when he had said to her that night at the ball. That no matter how hard she tried to bury her feelings for him and move on. She couldn't especially after a thousand years. She was in love with him and couldn't escape what she felt. She finally registered the position that she was in. Her back was pressed up against his chest and he was spooning her from behind. She didn't understand it but she had never been as happy as she was now. She felt the arms around her waist tighten a clear sign that he was awake. He brought her closer to him and kissed her cheek. She couldn't help but smile.

"Morning,"

"Morning love," He said beginning to kiss her neck. She sighed happily. Until she felt him tense. "Do you regret anything?" He asked. Caroline shook her head.

"No of course not, I have never been happier." Klaus's body relaxed at her answer. She was about to ask if he regretted it but he suddenly pinned her to the bed. She shrieked and couldn't help but giggle.

"Good, because you are mine now love," She rolled her eyes. "It means I will never let you go now." She smiled and he began kissing her neck. She felt her happiness end slightly thinking of her business in France. This business was important and he still wanted to be king again. She banished that thought from her mind. She could figure it out later but for now she had waited a while to feel some happiness in her whole life. She had thought her whole life was meaningless. But now she found that it was worth it being with him. She moaned when he sucked on her collar bone and arched her back to him. She grabbed his head and smashed their lips together. Her fingers tangled in his hair while his brushed against her hips and down her thighs. She moaned and tried to bring him closer to her. It was a good thing he wasn't human she would have broke him by the way she was holding him. As soon as his hand brushed against her chest she used her strength and speed to flip him onto his back straddling his waist. All without removing her mouth from his. His arms wrapped around her waist securing her to him. She could feel him getting hard and she couldn't help but smiling at the effect that she had on him. Before she could act he sat up with her still in his lap while she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Kol and Bonnie were sleeping in her room. She awoke to find that she had her shirt off but everything else was covered. She remembered last night. And she was drunk she had really kissed him and he had kissed her back. But it was a dare. But the dare was only one kiss. She cursed herself she had let herself make out with the annoying original. Though he did save her from that guy. She heard a groan and someone roll over behind her while she looked down to her waist to see a arm hanging loosely around her waist. She swallowed hard and turned her head to find a bare chest Kol. She found herself staring at his tone chest for too long. She snapped out of it and looked away and rested her head on the pillow once again. How could she be with Kol and now she was finding him attractive? Him, the original vampire, Klaus's younger brother. What the hell was wrong with her? She thought. She suddenly felt the arm tighten around her waist and now knew that he was awake. She closed her eyes and didn't move. She felt his fingers caressing her stomach until they stopped. She waited a few minutes then with a sigh she knew she had to face him sooner or later. She turned to find him back asleep. She was glad that she hadn't slept with him it seemed they only were kissing and touching intimately but she didn't sleep with him. She had never seen him sleep before and she couldn't but notice how cute he was when he wasn't awake and the annoying original. He was quite peaceful and looked at ease you would have never guess that this person was a vampire. She found herself tracing his fine lines of his chest and slowly touched his face until his eyes opened to look at her. She gasped and jumped at the same time nearly falling off the bed if Kol hadn't caught her by the waist and bring her back closer to him.

"Did you really mean what you said yesterday?" She broke the silence. It took Kol about two seconds before he knew what she was talking about. He nodded and tightened his grip on her waist trying to bring her closer still. "Say it again…" Kol had never been so serious in his life but he couldn't but want to tell her the truth and he wanted to please her. After a few long seconds her spoke.

"I think I am falling in love with you Bonnie,"

Note: So another chapter. I will try to update another today as soon as possible. Sorry I was busy. But here yah go hope you enjoyed it. So Caroline is happy being with Klaus, but hasn't told him that she had already plans to leave once Klaus reclaimed his so called throne. Rebekah is missing someone. Elijah has shown some protectiveness over Elena. And Kol admits to Bonnie that he is falling in love with her. I think that was a very serious moment for Kol. Just the way that there is no smirk no annoying comments or anything. Kol was definitely serious about falling in love with Bonnie. So tell me what you think? Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 27


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

AN- Hey guys sorry this is way over due I got busy. But here is the new Chapter. Enjoy.

After what seemed like forever Klaus and Caroline got up and went downstairs. Caroline and Klaus knew that they weren't the only ones in the house. Though there were only two other people in the house. Which they both knew were Kol and Bonnie.

"I wonder where Elijah is?" Caroline asked. She sat at the table in nothing but Klaus's shirt. She was sipping her blood bag along with Klaus who couldn't believe that she was there with him in his shirt. He couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Not sure love, perhaps with doppelganger." Caroline sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I guess old habits die hard. I will never understand how he could like her." Caroline said shaking her head. Klaus shrugged.

"I think my brother is still cursed with the Petrova women." Caroline nodded. They heard footsteps descend the stairs. They found Bonnie standing there watching them almost nervous. She swallowed hard. Caroline broke the silence.

"Good morning," She greeted her. Bonnie nodded feeling slightly uncomfortable with being in the room of two other originals. She knew Klaus disliked her she didn't know Caroline much other then the fact that she had saved her from Marcel and his minions. She also just realized that she was wearing Kol's shirt with her jeans. She could imagine the blush that crept up to her cheeks.

"Moring Caroline…Klaus…" Klaus nodded to her not really caring much for the Bennett witch. Caroline could tell that she was uncomfortable and gave her a welcoming smile.

"So uh…did you enjoy the club last night?" She made small talk. She watched as Bonnie froze when she got to the fridge to look for something to eat. At first Caroline had thought she was getting freaked out by seeing the blood in fridge. But Caroline didn't miss the witch's cheeks turn more red. Caroline raised her eyebrows wondering what had she missed after she left with Klaus. She heard Kol enter the room nodding to his brother and Caroline before walking over to Bonnie and smiling to her while she continued to blush. Caroline finally put two and two together. She gasped shocked and taken back. She hadn't thought that Kol would go for the Bennett witch. Klaus rolled his eyes at the thought of his brother with the witch. Kol could see Bonnie was embaressed and Klaus and Caroline weren't making it any easier. A wicked smirk smeared across his face.

"Did you two enjoy your fun last night…and this morning?" Caroline's eyes widened and she blushed tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. She knew that someone would hear them. At least another vampire and original. She could see from the corner of her eye that Bonnie had her mouth open shocked to hear that Klaus and Caroline had slept together. Bonnie couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew that Klaus probably had slept with women before but she had always figured he compelled them and drank from them. But she was an original and could not be compelled and was most likely strong enough to take Klaus on. She never thought that someone would actually be willing sleep with him. But she did notice that when Caroline would look at him her gaze was filled with love for him. She didn't even think Klaus was capable of love either. Klaus glared at his brother. And in a flash Klaus had Kol thrown into the living room with a butter knife in his shoulder. Kol just laughed at his brother and picked himself up and plucked the knife from his shoulder it healed in less than a second. Bonnie didn't know why but she was at Kol's side seeing the damage forgetting that he was an original vampire that healed faster than any other vampire or human for that matter. He smirked at her. "So you do care for me?" He smirked. She rolled her eyes and looked to see Caroline coming into the room placing a hand on Klaus's shoulder. Bonnie watched in shock as the original hybrid relaxed under her touch.

"Shut up Kol." Caroline said. "Or I can tell Bonnie about some personal things in your long life." He raised an eyebrow. "Such as those wo- She was cut off.

"Wonderful ah civil war days." He said with a smile. "Come on Bonnie lets go out and get some breakfast." He started pushing her up the stairs. Caroline chuckled watching Kol drag her upstairs. Klaus turned to her with a smile.

"Alone at last," He said wrapping his arms around her to bring her closer.

"Not completely alone!" They could hear Kol call. Caroline rolled her eyes and Klaus growled acknowledging that his brother was here. He took a mental note to dagger him later. Klaus kissed Caroline both forgetting about Kol. But when Klaus broke the kiss to kiss down her neck started pulled away.

"Believe me I don't want you to ever stop but if we don't stop now were never going to leave this house." She said. He grinned and kissed her neck once again.

"Sounds good to me love," She shook her head.

"Klaus there is still the war brewing her in New Orleans and I have to go pick a friend from College." She said. Klaus growled.

"Forget about it." Caroline was suddenly caught up in the thought of Klaus being king of New Orleans after the war. This thought made the romantic mood die down for her. She shook her head.

"I kind of can't or she will kill me." Klaus rolled his eyes trying to bring her closer once again. Caroline pulled back. "You know we have things to do today. I believe that Sophie requested to meet with you to discuss the matter." Klaus sighed and let her go.

"Very well." She gave him a convincing smile. And then gave him a sweet kiss before turning on her heal and walking upstairs still trapped in her thoughts. She needed to figure things out soon. Or she might not have a chance to be with Klaus anymore.

Elena awoke in a nice and comfortable bed. She looked around for Elijah but he wasn't anywhere. She opened the door and stepped out of the room to find a blood bag on the kitchen counter. Elena finally recognized that she was in a hotel room.

"Sleep well?" Elena turned to Elijah who was drinking some coffee and reading a newspaper. She smiled to Elijah.

"Ah yeah…where are we exactly?" She asked brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Don't worry Elena we are still in New Orleans. Do you remember what happened last night?" She nodded.

"We left the club, got something to eat and were attacked and that's about it." Elijah nodded.

"You must have been really tired. So I found us a hotel room and you have been asleep since then. It's eleven now." He told her. She shook her head. She knew she had been staying up late to help Bonnie get better but she didn't think she was that tired.

"Did you sleep?" She asked. Elijah nodded. "Where?" He nodded to the couch. She felt slightly disappointed that he had slept in the bed with her. "Why didn't you sleep with me?" Elijah raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Elena, that would be most disrespectful and almost taking advantage on you and your privacy." Elena should have known. Typical Elijah the well mannered and followed the code of chivalry. Elijah stood and handed Elena an envelope. Elena looked down at it. She opened it to find two plane tickets back to Mystic Falls. She blinked twice.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Its plane tickets Elena." He said. "I think it's best if you and Miss Bennett returned to Mystic Falls now."

Note: So sorry again that this took so long. It shouldn't happen again. At least I will try to not let it happen again. So recap: Klaus and Caroline are currently together Bonnie and Kol sort of. Elijah and Elena still not to share where they are going with their relationship. Hey guys a little hint for later Camille. Just a spoiler. So what do you think? Is Elena and Bonnie going back to Mystic Falls or will they stay? And will Caroline tell Klaus of her plans. And what does Sophie have planned to stop Marcel. Reviews. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 28


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

_"What's this?" She asked. _

_"Its plane tickets Elena." He said. "I think it's best if you and Miss Bennett return to Mystic Falls now." _

She stared at him. She didn't really want to go back to Mystic Falls especially to face Damon, Stefan and everyone there that she left behind. She had never felt freer from Mystic Falls in her entire life. Elijah wanted her to return to Mystic Falls. Why?

"What are you saying?" She asked. She shook her head. "You want us to leave." She almost felt heartbroken that he didn't seem to want her here. Elijah shook his head.

"Elena, I am not asking you to leave because I don't want you here. I am asking you to leave just for now. New Orleans isn't a safe place to be right now. Especially for a baby vampire. Elena there is a war brewing here with older vampires and it's not safe for anyone right now."

"Elijah, I have been though enough danger to know that I can take care of myself." Elijah shook his head.

"Elena this isn't like Mystic Falls. New Orleans makes Mystic Falls look like a playground compared to here. If you remain here I fear Marcel may attack you again. And that's not what worries me, what worries me is if I or my family or someone isn't there to protect you. Elena you're dealing with older vampires here. There is no fun and games no newly turned vampires everyone here is supernatural but we have all lived longer." Elena shook her head.

"I am not leaving." She said shoving the plane tickets back at him.

"Elena please for you safety. For your family." Elena gave him a look. Elijah sighed. "Elena if you stay then I suggest you stay with Sophie or Therese." She gave him another look.

"Why?"

"Marcel can't enter their homes their not invited in." He said. Elena walked up to him.

"Elijah do you honestly believe that I am staying for mostly myself." He raised an eyebrow. "I am also staying for you."

Caroline was walking the streets on New Orleans. She had brought Sam over to the witch that was going to help her train. Caroline kept noticing that there was that same guy following her since she dropped Sam off. This guy must have been an idiot or something. Caroline decided to turn into the restaurant that was just across the street. And walked to the side of the door waiting for the man. And right on cue he walked in. She looked around for any wandering eyes before she flashed to them and brought them into bathroom locking the door and shoving them to the ground. He struggled getting up from the floor.

"Who are you?" She demanded. He couldn't be Marcel's men he wasn't a vampire. The man glared at her. Caroline grabbed the man by his neck and shoved him into the wall of the bathroom. "Who. Are. You." She choked him harder. He coughed.

"Mark Gavin." She glared at him.

"Why are you following me Mark Gavin?" She asked. He didn't speak and she choked him harder.

"You're a vampire," She sighed.

"Yeah and what do you want?" She asked annoyed. Who was this guy and why would he be following her an original.

"I'm a hunter." Before she could make a move on him he staked her in the stomach. She groaned feeling it pierce her skin and the burn of vervain. She coughed and let go of his throat to use the wall for leverage to help her stand. She pulled the wooden stake out of her stomach and noticed the inscription carved in it. She blinked twice. He was one of the five. She couldn't kill him unless she wanted to be haunted for eternity. She turned to him and found him with a gun now. He shot a few more bullets into her. She cried out and cursed herself. She used her speed and strength to shove him into the sink so hard that the sink broke and his forehead was cut. She began to hurry removing the bullets from her. He shook his head getting up once again. Caroline had to think of a plan. She knew that they were matched. They couldn't kill each other. Well he didn't know her true identity but she did. But she couldn't kill him either. He came rushing at her she kicked him and he went flying and his head hit one of the stalls. She sighed when she finally had gotten the bullets out. She began to walk to the man Mark Gavin. He was unconscious she sighed.

Kol and Bonnie were eating at Sophie's bar while Klaus talked to Sophie. Kol rolled his eyes when he noticed Camille staring daze like at him. This girl didn't know how to take a hint. He couldn't understand how she hadn't notice that his brother didn't share the same interest in her the way she was about him. Kol returned his attention to Bonnie and stared at her in awe as she ate her omelet. She noticed him staring at her and took a sip of her orange juice before speaking.

"What are you staring at?" She asked.

"My beautiful and powerful witch." He smiled and her eyes widened. His? She was his? She shook her head. She didn't even know where Kol and she stood. She put her drink down. And took a deep breath to speak.

"Kol last night…I just kissed you because Elena dared me to." He raised an eyebrow.

"Just a kiss?" She nodded. He smirked. "Well darling we did a little more than kiss so I think that was all you. You just won't admit that you fancy me." She stared at him realizing that she did more than just kiss him. She had a full on make out session with the original. Did she like Kol? Well she had been jealous when the red head at the club last night was flirting with. She did like Kol. She shook her head she didn't even know how it happened but now she had feelings for the youngest brother and original. "Does this make me your…what do they call it these days darling boyfriend?" She gasped. Was Kol her boyfriend?

"Not really," She said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Not really?"

"Well you haven't taken me out on a date." He nodded.

"A date." He then frowned. "What's a date?" She stared at him for a second until she couldn't help but burst with laughter. He shook his head not understanding. "I would really like to court you Miss Bennett, not have some whatever date with you." She rolled her eyes forgetting once again that he was an original that had been daggered for a century.

"A date is the same thing as court it's just what we call it nowadays." She told him. He cursed himself for not figuring it out sooner.

"So how about you go on a 'date' with me?" Kol asked. Bonnie couldn't help but chuckle with the way he was saying date.

"I would love to." And he smiled wider.

"Really?" She nodded. He grabbed her and kissed her. She gasped surprised which allowed him to deepen the kiss. Bonnie didn't know what she got herself into but she realized that she had feelings for the original despite everything.

Note: So here is another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. So Elena admitted that she cares for Elijah and doesn't want to leave despite, that he trying to keep her out of the war coming in New Orleans. Caroline had a hunter [one of the five] following her. What do you think is going to happen? And Kol finally gets a date with Bonnie. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 29


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline got back to her hotel room and put her bag on the bed. She sighed and walked to the fridge to grab a blood bag. She began sipping it when she heard something. She stopped and looked around. But she found that she was the only one in the room. She went back to drinking her blood bag when she heard something dripping. She put her blood bag down and went into the bedroom where she heard the noises. But when she looked around for the source she couldn't find anything. Instead she turned around and walked back to her blood bag. She suddenly stopped when she saw a drop of blood land on the floor. She held out her hand to where it dropped and another drop of blood fell on her hand. She looked at the blood and then slowly turned to look up. She gasped and dropped to the ground on her butt with a thud. Her mouth dropped at the site of it. On the ceiling there was bloody writing.

**Murderer! **

Elijah couldn't believe he was so weak. He gave into Elena's puppy dog eyes and let her stay despite that he knew that she was unsafe here along with her friend Bonnie Bennett who had heard was going on a date with his youngest brother Kol. Elena had dragged Elijah to a restaurant to eat. She had made the excuse being it helped her keep her killing some people cravings down. She had ordered a cob salad while Elijah ordered a coffee.

"You don't eat human food?" She asked. Elijah glanced to her.

"Not really I don't really need it to cut my cravings down. I don't have much cravings to be honest. I just eat a normal diet and I am fine. As you get older you will begin to notice slight changes in your diet. For example I can drink one blood bag and survive for maybe a month or two. I don't need as much blood as I use too when I was first became a vampire." Elena nodded taking another bite of her salad.

"Do you think Klaus really loves Caroline? I mean after everything he has done." Elijah glancing at her before taking another sip of his coffee and nods.

"Niklaus may be a lot of things Elena. But if I know anything is that Caroline makes him want to be a better man. He has loved her for the last thousand years even though thinking that she is dead. He turned off his humanity on the night that we were all daggered by the hunters. I think seeing Rebekah in love with the hunter got to him. I think he saw betrayl in the relationship. But I think what made him want to turn it off was that seeing how he was still in love with her and would most likely never move on or that no one would ever love him. The only he believed that he had, was Caroline's." Elijah told her. Elena had never thought of how bad Klaus had it. If Elijah had known this about his brother then Klaus and him must have been close at a time.

"Were you and Klaus close?" Elijah nodded.

"At a time we were. I think the closest we ever were was when we were human and before we met Tatia." Elena flinched hearing the original doppelgangers name. She knew that Elijah and Klaus had fallen for her. But what surprised her was the fact that Klaus had then fallen for Caroline. "We tried to repair our relationship when Caroline had come back. I had seen him take a interest in her. It was like he was seeing her not as a younger child or friend anymore. It seemed that she had come back a young woman. And I should tell you that Niklaus wasn't the only taking a rather interest in her. Many men had wanted to be her suitor but I think that Caroline had liked Niklaus a little before he did. But at a time I don't think she quite understood her feelings for him."

Flashback:

_ Caroline was on her way to the Mikaelson's hut to see her best friend Rebekah. She was excited because she hadn't had a chance to see her in a year. Besides yesterday with just getting a few minutes to talk to her and ask who that Tatia was. Caroline was about to knock when Henrik ran out of the house bumping into her. _

**_"Oh I am sorry," _**_Henrik looked up at her and he smiled wider. __**"Caroline! You have returned!"**__He jumped into her arms and hugged her in a bear hug. She smiled happy to see him. _

**_"Henrik you have grown much since I have last seen you."_**_ He nodded and smirked. _

**_"I know pretty soon I will be like Nik and strong and tall." _**_Caroline had almost forgotten she hadn't seen Klaus in a year. But she had heard he was interested in Tatia. _

**_"Where are you going?" _**_Caroline heard Rebekah's voice around the hut. And looked to see a man- Klaus who she hadn't seen in a year. He was different not the little boy that she had remembered. He was taller and was somewhat muscular. For some reason she found herself staring at him longer then she had thought and felt strange and heat rise in her cheek. She shook her head wondering what was wrong with her. She was having these strange feelings when he was near. She looked to see Rebekah walking to him in her red dress. Klaus turned to her. _

**_"I am going to see Tatia sister." _**_Klaus said. Caroline for some reason felt a little hurt and slighting a new feeling that she hadn't felt before. Was it jealousy? _

**_"Nik! Look Caroline has returned!" _**_Henrik said. Caroline glanced at him and when she turned back Klaus seemed to be staring at her. Taking her in since not seeing her in a year. She felt slightly nervous at the way he was looking at her. She began to absent mindinly play with her long golden hair. Klaus was at a lost he was about to see the lovely Tatia when he had turned his attention to another young woman. A woman who he recognized as Caroline Frey his old childhood friend that he had not seen in a year. But she wasn't a mere child anymore. No she was a young woman and she wasn't pretty like Tatia she was beautiful it seemed that her child like features had faded and she now looked like a beautiful young woman. Her golden long wavy hair was pulled into a rather loose braid her eyes a light blue green that he could get lost in. She was somewhat taller and slender. Her cheekbones well framed. And the shade of pink on them made her all the more the glorious. _

**_"Hello Caroline," _**_Rebekah said and stepped on Klaus's foot whispering that it was not nice to stare. _

**_"Hello Rebekah, hello Klaus…" _**

**_"Hello Caroline," _**_She nodded. Henrik looked between rather confused. There seemed to be some sexual tension in the air. _

**_"Niklaus,"_**_ Caroline turned to the brunette girl. She had brown eyes and was rather slender. __**"Are you coming?" **__She asked. And Caroline knew that this girl had to be Tatia. Klaus didn't move his gaze from Caroline until he was pulled back to reality. He did accept to be with her this afternoon. And he wasn't going to be one to go back on his word. _

**_"Yes,"_**_ She smiled almost like a victory smile. Klaus and Tatia left them but Klaus turned back to glance at Caroline._

_Caroline walked over to Rebekah. Once they were out of sight Caroline spoke. _

**_"So that is the lovely Tatia I am assuming." _**_Rebekah nodded. _

**_"Isn't she wonderful?" _**_Rebekah said sarcastically. Rebekah turned her gaze to something. _

**_"What?" _**_Caroline turned to see what she was looking at to find a man with dark hair watching them. _

**_"You seemed to be attracting some attention." _**_Rebekah said. _

**_"Attention?"_**

**_"Yeah I think he might fancy you."_**

**_"Why?"_**

**_"He is coming this way looking dazed at you." _**_Caroline turned around just in time to find the man now in front of her. _

**_"May I be so bold Miss to say your beauty captures many eyes?" _**_Caroline was shocked hearing what he had said. She seemed to giggle like an idiot and quickly stopped when Rebekah stepped on her foot. _

**_"Ah thanks…"_**_ She trailed off. _

**_"Forgive me for my name is William Gates, and you?" _**_She bit her lip. _

**_"Caroline Frey," _**_In the distance Klaus could see the man was trying to woo Caroline. He glared at the man. How he wanted nothing more to take Caroline away from every man in village and make her his. Klaus shook his head at these possessive thoughts. What was wrong with him? A year ago he only thought of her as a younger sister and now he was having amorous thoughts about her. _

Flashback ended:

Sam knocked on Caroline's hotel room door. When no one answered she knocked once again. Still no answer.

"Caroline, it's me Sam. Caroline?" Sam hesitantly opened the door. She looked around to find that the couch was somewhat broken along with a table and a few chairs. Sam came into the kitchen to find some more things broken. Suddenly she sensed someone behind her and looked just in time to find Caroline with a knife. Sam screamed and used all her strength to give Caroline an aneurism. Caroline screamed and dropped the knife to floor and one second Caroline was on the floor writhing slightly in pain and the next she flashed out the door. Sam swallowed hard. She knew that something was wrong with Caroline and was glad that Caroline had left her phone. She dialed the first number she saw that she recently dialed. It rang two times before it answered.

"Miss me already love," Sam heard a British accent on the other end. Who had Caroline been talking too lately.

"Ah hi this is Caroline's best friend Sam. Are you a friend of Caroline's…" She asked slightly nervous talking to someone she had never met and wondered if they were a vampire or not.

"Ah yes…why do you have Caroline's phone?" He asked.

"It's Caroline…I think something's wrong with her…"

Note: So another chapter here. Phew I was trying to get another flashback in there and try to show you that something is happening to Caroline. Elijah and Elena are bonding. And next Kol and Bonnie's date coming up will it be good or bad. Or will someone crash the date. What will Klaus do to help Caroline? And guys I want to know what you would prefer Rebekah and Matt or Rebekah and Stefan. The majority vote wins. And I will be doing what the majority wants. Reviews. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 30


	31. Chapter 31

Authors  
note: sorry this isn't an update. But I just want you all to know that I can't  
continue to update if I don't get votes on the whole Mabekah or Stebekah thing.  
Cause there suppose to be in the next chapter. So I would like to see a lot more  
votes so I know what the fans want. So I will try to update again but I need  
your help with the whole other relationship. So votes please. Thanks.


	32. Chapter 32

So far Stebekah's in the lead. I am not trying  
to ruin stebekah's fans. But I like Mabekah because it shows Rebekah's human  
side. But I don't mind as I said I am going to let you guys decide. Lol :] I am going to see if either Stebekah or Mabekah can get 10 votes. Which one gets to 10 votes I will do. So far I have counted 6 stebekah and 3 mabekah.


	33. Chapter 33

It's looking as I might be doing Stebekah (8) Mabekah (4)

Remember have to get to ten. :]


	34. Chapter 34

Looks like Stebekah and Mabekah are tied! Wow. Alright heres what I am going to do. The next review if it either is Stebekah or Mabekah that will be the one.


	35. Chapter 35

Dum dum

Stebekah!


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 31

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

He was walking down the sidewalk around eight pm at night. He had been tracking Elena down. Jeremy had been worried for his sister. But when they tracked her here. He made Jeremy leave because it wasn't a safe place for him. This was New Orleans the supernatural capital of the supernatural world. And there was a war brewing in the city. The streets itself were hardly safe anymore. He stopped when he heard something. He looked around watching for any unwanted followers. Suddenly he found himself struck to the ground and a figure on top of him. When he could see their face he couldn't believe who he was staring at.

"Caroline?" She gazed down at him.

"I am not a murderer!" She yelled at him. "Why take the image of Stefan huh!"

"Caroline what's wrong? Are you alright?" She growled at him and gripped him by the throat lifting him off the ground and showing her fangs. "Caroline…what's wrong?" He choked. Before he could realize anything she snapped his neck and flashed away.

"You ready for the most amazing night of your life darling?" Kol asked with a smirk. Bonnie raised an eyebrow but the rolled her eyes.

"Who said you were amazing?"

"You wound me darling," She chuckled. "Please by the time this night is over you won't be able to stop thinking about me. You will be in love with me." She rolled her eyes once again and she took his arm that he held out and they walked to the restaurant. After sitting down at the table and ordering there food Kol smiled to Bonnie as she took a sip of her drink.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked.

"Why wouldn't I stare at you? Your beautiful Bonnie Bennett." She shook her head.

"Not really everyone always goes for Elena." She said.

"The doppelganger harlot- well that girl that my brother fancies." He said after she made a look at him. "Please, she isn't like you. You are different. You are beautiful and a powerful woman. She is nothing but whiney girl who happens to make men pacifically brothers turn against each other. Sorry but I mean it. That's what happens all the time with the petrova women. First Elijah and Niklaus then again with that Katerina strumpet and then with those Salvatore brothers twice. And you aren't a copy of anyone you are strong and powerful and I do fancy you." He said. She shook her head. "Why does it seem so hard to believe?"

"Because…I am just always someone used for an advantage. That's what most of my past relationships were." She said. Kol couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Well it's their lost if they can't see how extraordinary you are."

Klaus met up with the girl named Sam that was Caroline's friend. He didn't really trust her. But he would trust her if Caroline did. And right now Caroline needed his help.

"What is wrong with her?" He asked.

"She was holding a knife and in the hotel room there were broken pieces of furniture. And she was just acted strange." She said. She stopped when she saw a body on the sidewalk. "Oh my god!" She ran over to the body and Klaus followed. Klaus raised an eyebrow and watched as the vampire came back to life.

"Stefan old friend what are you doing here?"

"Klaus? I came here looking for Elena and Caroline jumped me and was screaming at me like she thought I was someone else and then she snapped my neck." He said.

"What was she saying?"

"That she wasn't a murderer." He told her. Klaus raised his eyebrow and then pieces started falling together remembering how he had done that to Elijah.

"She killed a hunter didn't she?" Sam was confused she had never heard of this happen. Or it caused by a hunter. Stefan was also confused.

"Well if she's got all the signs then I suggest we find her and find the next supposed hunter before trouble comes." He said.

"She's an original she could destroy the city." Sam said. Stefan raised an eyebrow confused. Caroline was an original?

"No you must be mistaking Caroline for Rebekah Caroline is a seven hundred year old vampire or so." Sam shook her head.

"No, my family has known her longer we kept her secret for thousands of years." Stefan shook his head. Caroline one of his best friends lied to him about her age and her identity.

"This is no time to talk about her identity we have to find her now." Klaus said.

Bonnie smiled to Kol. He was right she was in fact enjoying herself and perhaps maybe falling in love with him. But it was too good to last. Suddenly there was a scream. Luckily they were really the only two left in the restruant but the waitress was human and Kol turned to see Caroline ripping her throat out her fangs dropped and she plunged them in her throat. She screamed and Bonnie eyes looked in horror as she saw the original drain the waitress. For some reason Kol found that he didn't like see Bonnie like she was in hell at watching Caroline drain the girl. And before he could process anything he flashed to them and grabbed Caroline threw her into the bar crashing it. The girl fell to the floor and Kol couldn't comprehend anything except that in the next second he was feeding his blood to the girl to heal her. Caroline was up in the next second growling at Kol and went to lunge at him but was stopped by an aneurism. She cried out in pain and Kol turned to see Bonnie using her magic on the original. But Bonnie was growing tired and it didn't last long. Caroline was an original after all. Caroline turned to her and flashed to her about to rip her throat and drink from her when she was grabbed and thrown to the ground and found Elijah on top of her holding her down. She growled and clawed but Elijah was using his full original strength to hold her down. He turned to Elena.

"Get Bonnie and get out of here now!" Elijah said to her. Elena nodded and grabbed Bonnie and flashed out of the restaurant. Caroline got free and was about to follow when both Kol and Elijah had to hold her down. Kol held her down while Elijah snapped her neck. He knew she wouldn't be unconscious for long. He lifted her body in his arms and flashed back to the originals manor.

Klaus stopped when he felt his phone buzz. He looked down at the caller ID and noticed it was Elijah.

"This better be important Elijah,"

"Brother, Caroline was causing some destruction at a bar. Kol and I took her back to the house. I think she has killed a hunter Niklaus." He said.

"Good I will be right there." While Klaus was on the phone Stefan heard a gasp and turned to find someone he thought he would never see again at least not until he was a ripper again and Caroline helped him out of it.

"Stefan?"

"Rebekah?"

Note: So yes I went with Stebekah for the majority of the fans. Sorry to Mabekah fans. But don't worry next story there will be a Mabekah. I love Mabekah too. To all Stebekah fans I hope I am doing good with the plot for Stefan and Rebekah. Anyway I what's going to happen now? Oh and were getting to soon a battle with Marcel. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 31


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 32

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

_"You are nothing but a monster." _

"You know nothing about me!" She shrieked at him. She flashed to grab him by the throat but fell face first on her face. Caroline groaned. Elijah peeked inside of his room watching as Caroline talked to the spirit of the hunter that was haunting her. He watched as she tried to attack the air of where she could only see the spirit that was tormenting her. Kol was outside making sure she didn't escape from the window. Elijah turned to Sophie who stood watching him.

"May I?" She asked. Elijah knowing what she was asking.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea." He said.

"I think I can try to ward off the spirit for a while so she can talk and tell what happened." She said. Elijah bit his lip wondering if it was safe. She gave him a knowing look and he sighed opening the door slightly for her to enter. She entered the room where she found most of Elijah's things destroyed besides his bed in the middle of the room. She looked to see original that had been lost to time sitting on the bed glaring at the wall. Before she could speak Caroline spoke again.

"Fine you want me to say that I love blood and that I have loved it for thousands of years?" She retorted.

"My dear Caroline," Sophie started. Caroline finally turned to her and she flashed to her about to wring her neck when Caroline collapsed to the floor writhing in pain. Sophie bent down to her and placed her hands on each side of her head and concentrated on the spirit sending it back for perhaps long enough for Caroline to talk freely without the hunter messing with her mind. Caroline stopped writhing in pain and felt as if the spirit was gone. She looked to Sophie confused. "Are you alright child?" She asked. Caroline nodded.

"He's gone." She stated. Sophie nodded.

"For now we still need to find a way to stop this." She said. "But first I need you to tell me what happened." Caroline sighed.

"This morning I was being followed by a hunter. I didn't realize it before I had trapped him in a bathroom demanding that he explain why he was following me. He told me that he knew I was a vampire. And he told me his name was Mark Gavin and he attacked me and showed me that he was a hunter one of the five. I knew I couldn't kill him and I knew very well that he couldn't kill me either because of who I am. But he kept attacking me and soon I used my full strength and throw him back so hard that I broke his neck. And now here we are." She explained. Sophie nodded.

"Elijah and Kol are watching over you. And I believe that an old friend of Klaus knows how to help you. Your other friend Sam is also there." Caroline couldn't but think of Klaus. She could feel or sense as if he was worried about her. But she pushed that thought aside thinking that maybe she wished he was or something. Suddenly she noticed him back and he smirked at her in response. She growled. Sophie raised an eyebrow. "Caroline?" Sophie's voice echoed in Caroline's mind but faded away as Mark began to speak.

"You are such a monster." Before she could retort she saw Tatia.

"Tatia?" Sophie was amazed by this how Caroline one second was talking to her and then she was as if in another world. Caroline growled at her. "Tatia."

_"Hello Caroline,"_ She said. _"Did you miss me?" _Caroline was up out of her sit and flashed to her. What Sophie saw was her flashing to thin air. _"Aw poor Caroline someone still mad that there still always second best." _She smirked.

"Shut up!" She yelled.

_"Poor Caroline, You know Niklaus always liked me better. He just didn't want to break your little heart. I mean all you were to him was nothing. Why should he love you now? I mean you're more of a monster then him. You have excisted all this time and never told him. Letting him feel pain and guilt. And even now you are hiding secrets from him Caroline. You don't deserve to live. You think he really cares about you. Caroline you silly naïve girl once he gets to be king again he will forget about you. You will have meant nothing to him as once you did when you were human. Your life is meaningless I don't know why you even think or try to make him love you. Caroline you need to face facts you just in my shadow since Niklaus couldn't have me."_ Caroline wanted to kill her but Tatia's words had struck her to her heart. Tatia was right once Klaus had his crown she wouldn't mean anything to him. _"You are nothing Caroline and you deserve to die. You know that's what you wanted for so long since you couldn't be with Klaus. You would have rather died." _Caroline nodded slowly.

"Caroline?"

"You are…right…I am nothing…I am a monster…a murderer…" She said. Sophie stared at her. "And I deserve to…die…"

"Caroline no! Don't listen to him!" Sophie screamed. Suddenly Caroline realized that she must die she knew Elijah had the stake that would end her existence. She flashed to Sophie before she could do anything and hit her on the back of the head knocking her out. She then flashed to look everyone in Elijah's room then to the door knowing that he still must have had it. She yanked the door open and launched herself at him. Elijah was quite surprise but shoved Caroline off and made to grab her but she knocked him down and broke the leg the dresser in his room and shoved it into his stomach so hard that only an original could seem to paralyze another. Elijah grunted and watched as she opened his jacket pocket and took out the white oak stake. Elijah's eyes widened and he grabbed at the stake trying to pull at it to get it out.

"Caroline! Don't!" He yelled to her. But she wasn't listening.

"I won't let you see this Elijah. You have been a good friend to me for so long. Thank you. But this is the only right way. I have to die."

"Caroline!"

"Goodbye Elijah," She flashed out of the house and away to the city. Elijah finally yanked the stake out and found Kol now there.

"What the hell happened?" He asked. Elijah cursed himself and flashed to the unconscious Sophie.

"The hunter got to Caroline. She wants to kill herself. She wants her life to end." Kol's eyes widened.

"Nik isn't going to happy about this." Kol says.

Note: So here is another chapter. Uh oh what do you think is going to happen to Caroline. She has the white oak stake. Looks like Tatia got to her. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 32


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 33

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

"Call him now. Maybe he can catch up to her before she ends her life." Elijah said. Kol nodded and pulled out his phone and dialed his brother's number.

"What Kol?"

"Brother we have some good and bad news." Kol said. "Which would you like to hear first?"

"Kol." Klaus growled.

"Alright, so the good news is that you can catch up to Caroline because she kind of escaped. The bad news is that she has the white oak stake and is planning on committing suicide."

"WHAT!" Kol had to pull the phone away from his ear because his brother's voice was loud.

"You know I think I could hear you from China." Kol said with a smirk.

Klaus couldn't be more angry in his entire life at Kol. But Klaus suddenly had a feeling of vulnerability. He hadn't felt this way before but just hearing that Caroline was going to kill herself if he didn't stop her. He would never feel her in his arms again never see her smile. He would be alone forever. NO! Klaus shook his head he had to find her. He wasn't going to let this hunter win and take his Caroline with him. Klaus didn't care that he had broken his phone is his hands all his mind and body was telling him was he had to find Caroline. Stefan glanced at Klaus never seeing him look so vulnerable and angered with some worry. Without thinking Klaus flashed off into the night leaving Sam, Stefan and Rebekah behind. Rebekah turned to Stefan. Sam could see that there was something between them.

"Umm I think I saw a coffee shop back there and I could really use a drink, you guys want anything?" She asked. Stefan shook his head.

"No thank you,"

"I am fine," Rebekah said. She nodded and bit her lip before turning off and walking to the coffee shop.

"So how are you?" He asked.

"Why are you here Stefan? For you precious Elena? I should warn you that my brother and she seem to be spending most of their days together really." She said folding her arms across her chest and glaring at him.

"Well I did come for her because her brother was worried about her." He confessed.

"Ok well why you don't you tell her brother that she is alright and whatever story you got to him. And leave." She turned to leave with the rest of her pride. Stefan caught up to her.

"You're mad? Why?" She stopped and felt like she was a pot of tea that boiled over.

"Oh I am sorry Stefan you know have you ever thought that maybe I was hurt when you rejected me. If it was for my brother taking away your memory then you would be with me right now and not that doppelganger wench!" She retorted. Stefan swallowed hard. He hadn't realized how hurt she was. "And the problem is I can't stop what I feel for you since the day that Nik woke me up." She confessed. He stared at her. Feeling vulnerable she turned away feeling sad as well not wanting him to see her an original vampire cry.

"Rebekah I will not lie to you since the day you woke up and I got my memories back I felt something for you. And like you said I couldn't shake them. But I was at the time with Elena and I still loved her at the time. But at the same time I still had feelings for you." Her mouth dropped hearing this and before either of them could act she turned around and launched herself at him kissing him fiercely. Stefan let his feelings for her take over and kissed her back just as fiercely.

Klaus was a like a mad man running through the woods after looking around the city to not finding a single clue of where she could be. He flashed through the woods at vampire speed until he stopped. He knew where Caroline would be.

Caroline walked to the grave of the boy that was a descendent of her. She smiled to the gravestone and brushed her fingers across it.

"I will meet you in death my nephew." She said. She turned to see her mother now in front of her.

_"Yes it will soon be over now dear. You can be with us after this."_ She said. _"Remember you're a monster and you deserve to die."_ Caroline nodded. _"A murderer."_ Caroline could feel a few tears in her eyes. But this was the right thing. She had to do this. She was a murderer a monster and no one cared about her.

_"You're crying, pathetic. Klaus would die without crying for me." _Tatia appeared. _"I don't know how you thought anyone cared for you. You are nothing. And will be nothing to anyone else."_ Caroline nodded and swallowed.

_"Now is the time." _Mark Gavin said. _"You ready?" _

"Yes," Elijah, Kol, Klaus, Rebekah, Sam, Stefan they were all fools. She should have never existed in the first place. "I am a monster and I deserve to die." She raised the stake to her heart ready to meet her end and finally be dead. She suddenly found herself lying on her back with an angry Klaus on top of her.

"Don't you dare." He growled. No way in hell was she leaving him. He loved her too much for that. She glared at him.

"Let go of me Klaus I have to die." She said. She turned to Mark and he smiled.

_"Yes that's right you deserve to die." _Klaus growled.

"No don't listen to them. Love, come back to me." He said forcing her to look at him. She shoved him off of her in a flash and quickly raised the stake to end her life she felt it go past her skin and hit her rib cage before it was removed and thrown across the cemetery and Klaus grabbed her once again only this time she landed on top of him forcing him down and she growled at him.

"I am nothing Klaus I deserve to die. I am monster. My existence is useless I am meaningless." How could she think that? He thought and flashed her over onto her back using his hybrid strength to hold her down.

"Caroline, I love you." He said. "How can you say that your existence is meaningless? Without you I am nothing I need you in my life I can't lose you. And I will not lose you to the likes of them. You're all I want Caroline. You're all I need. You're everything to me." His words struck her soul and her heart making her focus on him and not the voices that were telling her to not live anymore. He loved her. And right then she realized she can't live without him either. But the voices wouldn't stop. She needed peace and he seemed like the only key to help. She needed to think about something else. She forced her hand to grab his neck pull him to her and crashed her lips to his. Klaus was taken aback thinking she was going to attack him again all so she could find the stake and kill herself. But no she had kissed him. He couldn't help but kiss her back. She pressed her body to his molding them together. She gasped when his hand brushed the skin under her shirt. And he deepened the kiss making her moan in response.

Stefan had called Jeremy after hearing that he was marked again with the hunters tattoo. And Elena had used Elijah plan ticket to get back to Mystic Falls and find a vampire for Jeremy to kill. She found some guy that had murdered an innocent child and turned him into a vampire and had Jeremy kill him.

_"I think it's time to show my old friend who is the real king around here. And to strike at the heart." _

Note: So here is the other chapter. Who do you think that was? And Klaus admitted that he couldn't live with Caroline in his life. Stefan and Rebekah seem to have gotten together. Elena used Elijah's plane ticket to get back to Mystic Falls and help Caroline. I wonder where that lead Caroline and Elena to maybe friendship. And what of Kol and Bonnie. I hope I did good Stebekah fans. Reviews. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 33


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 34

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline awoke to find herself in Klaus's room. She sighed and rolled over to reach for him. But found that he wasn't there. She sat up looking around the room for him and found him in the armchair across the room watching her with a sketchbook in his hands. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you doing?" She asked. He glanced up at her with a smile.

"Drawing the most beautiful goddess that I have ever seen." She gave him a look before flashing over to rip the sketchbook away from him. But he was on the other side of the room smirking at her.

"Don't draw me," She said flashing over to grab it from him but he was again on the opposite side of the room. He gave a confused look.

"Why not?"

"Because I am not beautiful not compared to Tatia." It seemed that seeing Tatia again made her have a few insecurities that she once had when she was human rise up again. Klaus stared at her and couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Your right beauty doesn't compare. Tatia was pretty woman." Caroline felt slightly hurt by this. "But you Caroline and I will say it again, are a goddess." She rolled her eyes and this time when she flashed to him she grabbed the sketchbook and stared at the image of the beautiful woman in the sketch. She blinked twice staring at her. "You made me beautiful."

"Caroline you are beautiful I just try to capture your beauty in an image. But nothing compares to the real thing. You." She couldn't help but blush. Klaus still knew how to make her feel like the only person in the world for her.

Kol couldn't be mad at Caroline for her little…scene last night but he was disappointed that the date hadn't lasted longer. He thought he was getting Bonnie to fall for him. He looked to see Bonnie walking down the hallway and he quickly pulled out the rose for her. But she pushed the rose aside and now he felt hurt and vulnerable.

"Bonnie I am sor- He didn't finish his sentence because in the next minute she crashed her lips to his. He was taken aback by this but Kol being well Kol quickly took advantage of the kiss and as it slowly grew more passionate they began to move toward her bedroom. Once inside Kol had her pressed up against the door kissing her like he was starving. He shoved her more against it not realizing that the hinged on the door began to loosen. He removed her shirt to her lacy green bra and kissed her again. She moaned into his mouth and slowly moved her hands down to his shirt lifting it up over his head. She sighed when feeling his skin with hers. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist feeling her core and flashed them over to her bed laying her down gently not to hurt her cause he was an original and could kill her easily if he was not careful. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him with her as they laid down their mouths still locked. She whimper when his mouth left hers and then whimper for another reason when she felt his lips at her pulse she felt herself tense and he whispered in her ear.

"Relax Bonnie, I won't ever harm you." She seemed to believe him and relaxed under his touch. He licked and sucked on her pulse and she writhed against him. His hands moved around her back to where the callaspe of her bra was and gave her a silent question to which she nodded. He unooked her bra and tossed it to the side of the room before moving down to her look at her. She blushed and began to cover herself before Kol stopped her arms.

"Beautiful," He said. He kissed her again and moved to her throat sucking and licking as he went before descending to her chest. She gasped when he took a breast in his mouth and she moaned as he sucked her breast. She felt herself grow wetter.

Elijah walked down the hall and found a rose Miss Bennett's door. He raised an eyebrow and picked it up realizing his mistake when he heard the sound of moans and groans coming from her bedroom along with a certain brother's name. It only got worst.

"KOL!" Elijah couldn't help but flash away down the stairs and find ear plugs and put them in. He wasn't in the mood to hear such…improper things…He quickly began to read a newspaper trying to forget what he had heard…

Klaus, Caroline, and Rebekah along with Stefan went to Sophie's bar to talk about the plan for in other words dethroning Marcel. After talking Caroline and Rebekah had gone to mail the other ticket to Elena that was originally for Bonnie. After putting it in the envelope and into the mailbox. They went back to the bar. When Caroline walked and then stopped and her eyes widened. She saw Klaus and Camille kissing. Rebekah eyes also widened and she glanced at Stefan who quickly said Camille kissed Klaus but when Rebekah turned to Caroline she was gone. Klaus pushed Camille away and already Rebekah was there to defend her best friend and her brother from the human.

Caroline was already half way down the street and she dialed his number. After three rings he answered.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle Caroline,"

"Bonjour Monsieur Marcus,"

"And you are calling why?"

"Looks like I was able to leave New Orleans earlier. I should be in France by tomorrow and then we can discuss our deal."

Elena glared at Damon. She really was more annoyed with him than ever. Ever since she came back he never let her out of his sight. He still believed that she was endanger from Elijah. And Elena was starting to get annoyed that she sent a text to Elijah. She knew that Damon would never go up against him. Well at least she knew Elijah could win against him. Matt was actually trying to help but Damon was a vampire and he was a human so you could see why he couldn't be of much help. Elena even tried sneaking out but it wasn't enough she was just going to have to wait for Elijah.

Note: So another chapter ended. Looks like Caroline is heading for France now if Klaus can stop her. I told you that Camille was the spoiler or hint to remember. Looks like Marcel played his cards well. He was the voice at the end of the last chapter. So what is going to happen? Oh and I hope I did alright writing a little more on a sex scene. Little by little guys. I still don't think I am very good at it. But I hope I am getting there. Anyway looks like Damon thinks Elijah is a danger. Well you know Damon possessive. Reviews Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 34


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 35

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

"Rebekah," Stefan said trying to calm her down. Klaus was still taking his time for once to process things. Camille had kissed him he shook his head. Why did he have to have such bad luck in this city this year? He sighed and looked at Camille.

"Camille, I'm sorry for I don't feel the same way as you do." He said. Rebekah groaned.

"Men. Such idiots." She muttered. "Caroline fled the scene when she saw the two of you together." Klaus suddenly cursed himself remembering that his sister hadn't been alone and that she was with Caroline. Klaus looked around and was at the door about to look for her when he heard Rebekah speak. "I think Marcel played us. He knew about your feelings for each other. Besides your acts in keeping them hidden for now. And used Camille as an advantage in which she was compelled and kissed you at the right second when Caroline and I came in. He knows that you're vulnerable around her. But he knows that Caroline is also an original. She can't be killed so by getting rid of Caroline from your life he knows you can't be without her. Which will leave you vulnerable enough to kill you. Marcel really is someone you turned. I think you taught him to well. He really used Caroline to get to you just not in the way you would expect." Klaus growled in anger and left to Caroline's hotel room.

When he got there he found the place seeming empty and found envelope. He opened it to find a letter.

Whoever is reading this Sam, Stefan, Rebekah, Elijah, Kol, Klaus, I have to leave. I have other business to attend to. I didn't mean to leave so suddenly but it was rather urgent and could not wait. I don't know if I will ever be back here maybe not for another century but maybe someday we will all see each other again. Where I go is better left unsaid being an original I would like to mask my presence. Thank you Sam and your family for helping me for the last thousand years. You have my trust and gratitude that if ever see you again I will help if needed. And Klaus I hope you have a long happy life with power, loyalty, and family. I wish you luck in the future and thank you for saving me. Have a wonderful life to all of you.

-Caroline

Klaus stared at the letter and sat down on the bed feeling defeated she had escaped once again right after he finally had her back. And now she was gone she left a letter never giving even the slightest hint where she might be going.

"She left in a hurry," Klaus looked up at the figure. It was Sam. She looked as if she had been crying. "You didn't just lose her. I did as well. I have been shy my entire life I never really had any real friends and Caroline became my friend quickly. She helped me become a little more outgoing. She was always there for me. Now, she has left with nothing but saying that she had no choice and that maybe someday we will see each other again. She just left like that. And I don't know where she went or why. I tried calling her but the line is disconnected. It looks like now she has completely disappeared without a trance. She is a good hider." Klaus thought about this.

"Perhaps I can be the seeker." Klaus mused. But he still needed to face Marcel. He took someone he loved out his life and he wasn't going to get away despite him being an old friend.

Elijah had received Elena's text and was furious to find out that the older Salvatore was basically holding her hostage. Elijah had taken care of the problem by snapping his neck and drove her all the way back to New Orleans.

"Thanks Elijah," She said. He smiled and was about to speak when his lips were suddenly busy. He was glad that he hadn't started the car yet. She kissed him and moved into his lap.

"Elena maybe we should…-

"Shh, No talking I want you Elijah." Elijah tried to reign in his vampire side that wanted to give in and take her right then and there. But even as an original he was losing the battle. This girl seemed to have power over his vampire side. She grinded herself into him and he hardened. He gritted his teeth. She smiled knowing he was losing his inner battle with himself. She began kissing his neck. Elijah growled and in the next second and gasped find herself on her back in the back sit. She could see that Elijah's eyes were black with lust. She smiled watching as she could see a new side of Elijah that she wasn't sure even his family had seen.

1 month later:

Caroline was walking in Paris. After being out to dinner with Marcus who had finally worked the deal out she was now at ease with herself once again.

Flashback:

_ She sat down at the table. Looking out for Marcus a warlock whom she had saved a while back. She had saved him from a vampire that was pissed off and tried to kill him. _

**_"Salut je voudrais un peu de vin." _**_Translation: 'Hi I would like some wine,' After the waiter left to get her drink she heard the sit in front of her move. She looked up to Marcus a warlock with dark hair and snake green eyes. He smirked at her. _

**_"Hello Caroline," _**_She gave him a small smile. _

**_"Marcus," _**_She greeted. _

**_"I heard you were back. And you need a favor." _**_He said. She nodded. _

**_"I need you to do a spell. I want to stay hidden from the world again. I wish to go back to being what Sam called the Ghost Original." _**_She said. Marcus raised an eyebrow. _

**_"Is someone after Miss Caroline the original that was never known to the world or even to the other Originals. Is someone coming after you?" _**_She shook her head. _

**_"I would just like to mask my presence I would like to be on my own for a while. I know no one would dare cross me."_**_ Marcus finally registered her tone. It was almost uncaring. _

**_"Caroline, have you turned off your humanity?" _**_He asked. Caroline tilted her head and smirked. _

**_"Yes and I have to say I haven't felt better. I don't know why I didn't do it a year ago." _**_She answered. Marcus was shocked. Something must have happened to make her want to turn off her humanity. __**"So back to the favor, can you do it?" **__He sighed and nodded. _

**_"Yes but why do I feel like you're running from something or someone."_**_She glared at him. _

**_"Just do the spell it hasn't nothing to do with you. You just owe your old friend a favor and now I require it so now it's time to pay up." _**_She said. __**"Do we have a problem?" **__Marcus sighed. _

Flashback ended:

Caroline remembered him doing the spell. And as far as she knew no one had ever found her or contacted her after a month. She walked to her hotel room and opened the door and went inside. She dropped her things and walked to her bedroom but stopped when she heard something. She saw a figure and flashed to it and shoved them against the wall growling and flashing her fangs. She was suddenly shoved into a wall both of them gripping each other's throats. They were as strong as each other. She slowly moved her other hand to the lamp to turn it on. She gasped seeing Klaus there. Both of them let go and she panted.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She said when she caught her breath. Klaus stared at her.

"Looks like he didn't give me false information." She shook her head and slowly put the pieces together.

"Marcus." She cursed herself. She should have made sure that nothing could be led back to her.

"The warlock, yes." He confirmed.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in New Orleans on your golden throne?" He stared at her.

"You turned off you humanity." It wasn't a question. She rolled her eyes.

"Your point?" She asked walking over to her nightstand and pulling her hair out of its bun and taking her earrings off.

"Why?"

"Klaus really why are you here? Go back to New Orleans with the love of your life and you throne." She said. She turned around only to find him in front of her and before she could comprehend anything he kissed her. She gasped shocked that he had kissed. Allowing him access to her mouth. Suddenly it was like a click but she felt emotions. Klaus was her weakness and could make her turn on her humanity. No she cursed herself she couldn't do this. She tried so hard to run from him this time. But against her will her hands twisted in his light brown curls. And she moaned. She struggled trying to get some of her original strength to shove him off her. She panted when she could breath once again. "Klaus I…y-you shouldn't be here…how did you find me?"

"I searched for you. I haven't given up looking for you Caroline, I had to find you no matter what." She stared at him.

"But-

"New Orleans?" He shook his head. "Caroline I finally realize that I had everything power, loyalty, and family. Once you left I realize that I couldn't live without you. I was going crazy I went to find any witch that I could that could help me track you down. I couldn't wait another thousand years just to see you again. Camille had kissed me and she was compelled by Marcel to do so, so that I would lose you in the end. And it worked." Her eyes widened when she realized that Marcel had been the one to separate them. She wanted to kill him and torture him to no end.

"What happened back in New Orleans?" She asked. He shrugged.

"I killed him. And I am king well sort of. But for now Elijah is the one controlling the city. While I am away here to see you." She looked away.

"Klaus this could never work we just… it doesn't seem like we could ever work out." She said.

"Caroline you just have to give us a chance. You need to see that I am not ever going to leave you again. As I said once before your all I want, your all I need and you everything to me."She sighed.

"I will never leave you either." She said. "I love you Klaus," Klaus stared at her in shock.

"What did you say?" She smiled and came closer to him.

"I love you Klaus, always and forever." She said. He felt like his broken dead heart was perfect again and he flashed to her grabbing her and kissing her like he was hungry. She gasped and smiled against his lips.

"I love you too Caroline," Caroline and Klaus never did return to New Orleans any time soon. They had a month and almost a thousand years to catch up together. As far as anyone knew they were off together around the globe. Elijah and Elena were back in New Orleans watching over things while Elena seemed to have some control over her original herself. But after almost a few years they left leaving Sophie in charge. They traveled to London meeting up with Caroline and Klaus. Caroline would never admit it to anyone but she was starting to like the doppelganger. Or she could say the least that she could trust her. Rebekah and Stefan were in Chicago creating their own memories together. Rebekah had never found that she was happier. Bonnie had given into Kol and after a few years of being together she finally decided that she would turn into a vampire to be with Kol for an eternity. It seemed like the originals finally found something worth living for until Kol decided to piss off some werewolves. But that is another story.

Note: So there you go a happy ending. Lol I am thinking about doing another story. But its either going to be drabbles or Elijah and Elena or Kol and Bonnie story. Or drabbles and one of the other couples. I would like to know which I should do. I would love to hear your opinions. Reviews. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 35


	41. Chapter 41

Hey guys just so you know I have two new stories posted. Klaroline drabbles and a Kol and Bonnie story along with Elijah and Elena to the side. Enjoy.


End file.
